Chaos
by rmec
Summary: Harry gets adopted by Chaos
1. Chapter 1

It's not always clear why some things happen one way while others happen in another way. Such as how Harry ended up living with the Dursleys. Having a photographic memory didn't help either as Harry clearly remembered what his life was like with his family, he didn't understand why his parents sent him away especially to a place where he was abused.

In his new home all he heard was aunt Petunia 's screeching voice always telling him how worthless he was, her walrus of a husband agreeing with her and encouraging their son to beat him up and rewarding him when he did. The beatings started when he had his first accidental magic where he threw his uncle against the wall so hard he was in a coma for several weeks as well as a broken arm and two ribs.

The burst of magic was a result of the man smacking him, making him fly across the room and hit the wall. It became a normality in the house to see Harry being kicked and smacked none of his relatives even bat an eyelash at the sight of an injured Harry.

In the beginning Harry cried himself to sleep but when he realised that no matter how much he cried or wished for someone to come and take him away it never happened. He finally accepted that his parents didn't want him. Now he didn't cry even when he got hurt. He kept it to himself and took it one day at a time, after all at some point he would be able to leave on his own, all grownups did. He just had to be patient. Little did he know that things would change for him far sooner than he realised.

This particular day started out like any other. Five year old Harry Potter, who had been living with his relatives for the better part of three miserable years got up as usual and got dressed and made his way out of his cupboard, which was his bedroom, to start breakfast. He sighed to himself as he cracked the eggs knowing he was not going to get any and proceeded to cook with a fluidity a five year old should not have. Before he knew it he had breakfast on the table ready and waiting for the Dursleys who he could hear coming down the stairs.

Grabbing his slice of toast, Harry made his way outside to start work on the back garden. He could feel unusual warmth all over and a swirling of something inside of himself. If he could have gotten close to a mirror he would have seen an unusual glow all over him. As he made his was outside he noticed it was night. Confusion marred his features as he looked around then back inside the house. The Dursley's didn't seem to notice anything strange as they started their breakfast as usual, he could also see morning light streaming through the window.

He turned back to the abnormal change around him and saw that someone was standing in front of him. The man looked like he was made out of the night sky. He had stars appearing at random on his body and a smile on his face.

His voice was smoother than Harry was expecting to hear to hear in a pleasant way, "Hello Harry, I'm Chaos."

Looking at his feet shyly Harry answered "Hello Mr Chaos. Did you make it night in the morning?"

Taking a look around Chaos seemed to notice for the first time the effect he had on his surroundings.

He turned back to Harry and said "I guess I did. I sometimes forget that that happens when I leave my home. I know what you have been through Harry and what you are going through now. I also know what your anger will do in the future, you are not an ordinary little wizard Harry, and you are my descendant the last of my children's children. I will not stand by and let these mortals do this to you. Saying that I have a proposal for you, you don't have to answer right away but I would like to adopt you and make you my son. You will have the power to protect yourself and be happy as you should be."

Harry had tears in his eyes. He was intelligent enough to know that going with a complete stranger was wrong, anything could happen but he didn't care. He was already a slave to the Dursleys and he was treated worse than an unwanted animal. He was just tired and here was someone offering him something he wanted for so long.

He looked up into the eyes of the stranger for the first time and said "You really want me?"

Nodding Chaos said "Of course Harry, after all you are the last of my family."

Frowning Harry said "How can I be the last? I mean my parents…"Chaos cut him off as he said "Your parents each carried my gene but it was not strong enough on its own so when they had you it created the connection to me. The blood of my children thinned out over the years until now."

Smiling again Chaos said "If you want to know how I am so sure that you are connected to me it's your ability to understand things you are not supposed to for your age. You are smarter than the average joe and if you were a normal five year old wizard or not your aunt and uncle would have been able to make you believe their lies. So what do you say Harry?"

Harry smiled back and said "Yes I will go with you."

Chaos picked Harry up and walked into the night sky disappearing with Harry for the next five and half years, after all he wanted his new son to be able to show those who had turned their backs on him just how much of a mistake they made. Whether Harry decided to save or destroy them he would not stand in his way, in fact he would be right beside him to watch the fireworks.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Dursleys were in the middle of eating the breakfast Harry made when they noticed something happening to them. They noticed that their movement was hindered and their bodies were becoming stiff. Petunia tried to screech Harry's name but nothing came put. She was the first to solidify with a look of horror on her face, followed by her son Dudley and finally Vernon. What was worse was being aware the whole time and being unable to move. They would be like this until Harry came back.

All they heard was Chaos laughing as he said "Dursleys you are grounded, at least until my son Harry sees fit to release you. If you are smart you will use this time to think about the things you did to him and the abuse you heaped on an innocent child.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry found himself in a landscape that went for miles on end with beautiful rich green grass everywhere and lots of flowers everywhere. There were streams and rivers as well flowing everywhere with crystal clear water that showed Harry the bottom, which had fish and water plants in them.

Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. He looked at Chaos and said "Is this your home?"

Chaos shook his head as he answered "No Harry this is your mind creating this. My home takes the form of whatever I want it to. When we came through I let you unconsciously pick what would make you more comfortable."

Shaking himself out of his stupor Harry noticed a black splodge in one of the streams. It seemed to be infecting the rest of the water in that stream. Not quite understanding Harry turned back to Chaos and said "What's that in the water?"

"Harry that water is a representation of your magic, the rivers and streams show your magical channels. As my descendant you don't have a core. At least that will make it easier for the change about to occur."

After another look at the black splodge he said "That however is a parasite attached to you living off of your magic. I'm going to get rid of it before the adoption ritual. I'm afraid it's going to hurt Harry it's been attached to you for too long it's making itself a part of your magic."

Harry gulped but then reminded himself that he lived with pain everyday with the Dursleys, his threshold for pain was very high. So he braced himself and said "Ok lets do it."

Chaos hugged Harry before saying "It will be okay Harry, I'll always be here for you."

Harry felt a warmth in his chest and was even more determined to go through with this. Moving back Chaos began to pour waves of magic on the black splodge and watched as it loosened and began to float to the top of the water like oil. He kept at it until it was free of the stream and was now floating above it. He then directed it to a crack in the blue sky above them shaped like a lightning bolt and pushed it through. As soon as it was through he sealed the crack and returned his attention back to Harry who he now only noticed was lying on the ground thrashing about in pain. Chaos rushed over and picked him up. Whatever that thing was, it was not there for Harry's good. He could still feel the malignant magic from it although it was slowly fading. He cradled Harry like a baby and rocked him back and fourth while talking to him gently to pull him out of the throes of pain.

"It's alright now Harry, it's gone now, you are going to be just fine."

Harry felt the pain in his body slowly leave him and his mind less confused. He could feel someone was holding him, which made him tense up . No-one ever touched him let alone held him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Chaos' eyes looking right into his. They were sky blue and seemed to hold concern in them. For him? Why would he worry about him? He pulled himself up and Chaos let go so he could.

He reached up to his forehead and found that the lightning bolt he associated with his life before the Dursleys was gone. He felt a pang at the thought. A small part of him had always hoped that it was some kind of mistake and that his parents did want him even after he had given up hope.

Chaos who was still holding him on his lap said "It's alright Harry. There is nothing wrong with wanting your parents to want you. That scar was just a reminder of something in your past. If it is what you really want you can always go back and find out why they gave you up. You might still be able to make newer happier memories with them. If they are the people they seem to be I'll help you make them as miserable as they made you."

"You would be okay with me going back?"

Chaos could see the insecurity in Harry's eyes when he answered "Harry I didn't bring you here to keep you prisoner. You are free to come and go as you please. Well at least let me teach me teach you how to protect yourself first. Besides I will be going with you as your guardian. I am not going to let those mortals hurt you again."

Harry noticed Chaos creating fluffy clouds and releasing them into the bright blue sky.

"Inside each of these clouds is a memory about magic from the very basic to the most complicated. I am infusing each cloud with my power it will change your DNA to be the same as mine, It also means you will no longer be human this is so you will be able to handle so much power and knowledge."

He stopped to see if Harry was following what he was saying before he continued.

"… you will feel tired as your mind assimilates the information I'm giving you. You will fall asleep and the information will be absorbed into your mind and as that happens changes to your body will occur and the adoption process will begin. When you wake up the changes will be complete and I can begin teaching you how to control your new power." Chaos could see Harry's eyes starting to droop and realised he would be out any second.

"This is your family legacy Harry, whatever choices you make I will support you."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes to the sight of a beautiful blue sky with soft white clouds scattered all over. For a split second he forgot where he was and fear gripped him. He must have fallen asleep while doing the garden, uncle Vernon was going to rip him a new afghan.

However when he saw Chaos sitting beside him the confusion began to clear and his fear receded. Smiling shyly he said "Hello."

Chaos reached out and took Harry's little hand into his own and helped him up. It was then that Harry noticed he had not been lying on the ground but on a thick lush rug. He couldn't remember lying on anything so comfortable in his life.

"Do you want to see Harry?"

Chaos' voice brought Harry out of his musings about the comfort of the rug. He nodded his head and Chaos waved his hand making a mirror appear in front of Harry. The shock Harry felt when he saw his reflection was so clear on his face it made Chaos chuckle. Instead of the scrawny image he was used to seeing with pointy angles where his bones stuck out there in front of him was an image of a healthy five year old with big green eyes that shone with power and hair past the shoulders.

Harry turned and hugged Chaos before saying "Thank you."

"Anytime kiddo." Inside he was finding it difficult not going to find Harry's parents and ripping them apart. He had waited a long time to find Harry. He couldn't bear to have any more children and then losing them like he did all those millennia ago. His children had left and didn't come back. They went to different worlds and eventually became one of the mortals after falling in love and died over time. He kept a watch over his children's children however none of them were strong enough to enable him to adopt them. They would have burned out and died if he tried.

Originally he was just going to wake up the power inside Harry and leave him in his world to live his life but when he saw what was being done to him he could not leave him there.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked through the portal he went through when he was five years old. It had been five years since he left the Dursleys and he started living with his father Chaos. He was now almost five feet tall and well-built for a ten year old due to all the training he did with his dad. He kept his hair length just past his shoulders. He wore black jeans and a white shirt with a dragon outlined in green on the left side. Chaos followed through behind him, he was in the middle of a sentence when he suddenly stopped by Harry standing there gobsmacked at the sight of the Dursleys sitting at the table with something that looked like it was food at some point but had gotten rotten and then dried up before breaking down.

As soon as he walked into the room the inhabitants of the table began to move for the first time in five years. Harry's arrival was like a trigger for the spell they were under to release them. They each fell down to the floor groaning in pain from being still for so long. Dudley however began snoring where he lay, as he had not been awake like his parents the entire time. Harry chuckled as he thought about Chaos' soft side. It looked like he didn't blame Dudley for his behaviour he blamed the parents.

Vernon's eyes snapped wide open when he spotted Harry. "You! I'm going to kill you, you little shit. What did you do to us?"

Harry was not even phased by Vernon's anger, he just folded his arms across his chest with an I don't care attitude and said "I didn't do that to you…" before Harry could say anymore a voice behind him said "I did."

Looking up at the new comer Vernon seemed to shrink inside of himself, quite a feet considering his size.

Harry had a sudden thought as he turned to Chaos and said "Hey dad! If they have been like this for so long, why is Vernon still so fat?"

This question made Vernon splutter in indignation and Chaos laugh he however answered "Well son, I figured if I allowed the lack of food to take its toll on the walrus he might actually die. He doesn't deserve the peace that comes with death so I froze everything but his consciousness." Chaos then turned to Vernon and said with a laugh "Wow must have been excruciating just sitting there huh?"

He then began to speak to Vernon and Petunia as of they were children who had been sent to the naughty corner. "Okay now you two, do you know why you were being punished?"

Petunia's face was looking down in shame at herself, she had indeed thought about the treatment of her nephew by herself and her family. She knew the only thing driving her was jealousy of her own sister. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to cry, muttering s of 'I'm sorry, I so sorry' were heard from her.

Chaos smiled a sad smile at her and said "It's not me you should be apologising to Petunia, I'm not the one you wronged."

Vernon looked at her with disgust as she lifted her face up and looked at Harry, then said "I honestly don't think there is anything I can say to even earn any forgiveness. I have thought about how I would feel if it was me and I realise I probably would never forgive myself. I am disgusted with myself and I deserve whatever you decide to do to me. Oh Harry I am so sorry, I know I can't ever make it up to you"

Harry looked at his aunt, he could tell she meant every word. In his mind she had already been punished by sitting there for five years and that was probably too much. If she was truly repentant he was going to accept her and forgive her. He would never love her but he could get past the abuse she did to him and forgive her.

Chaos was not completely convinced despite sensing her sincerity. Humans were fickle he wanted to know that this was not just a result of her imprisonment in her mind and that she would revert later, he delved into her mind to find out the source of her behaviour and what he found shocked and angered him.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched as a twenty year old Petunia Evans spoke to her red haired sister, he could sense the jealousy in waves, she was telling her sister that she wanted nothing to do with her freaky ways.

However just as she walked away from a crying Lily she turned back and said "When I say I want nothing to do with you I mean I'm cutting ties with you."

With that Petunia opened her palm where blood was welling and allowed it to fall on the ground finishing her statement with "so mote it be."

Her sister gasped as she realised the how far Petunia had gone. Despite her inability to do magic Petunia was a squib. Magical oaths, contracts and even severing family ties was not beyond her. She wondered where she learned how to do that as she watched the blood spilled to the ground and the magic took hold. However something happened that Petunia had not expected or intended. On the ground where her blood was beginning to congeal in on itself something began to form out of it and to see it Chaos had to use his powers to send his consciousness back to that time.

After a few seconds there stood a very familiar figure with short cropped hair looking very proper in a suit that would not look out place in a fancy upper establishment. He had sky blue eyes and a cheeky smile. By then Petunia had walked away and her sister was too distraught to notice, even when the man became transparent and took possession of her. Well at least he knew where Order was now. It made sense now why Harry's parents would give him up. They were not in control.

Chaos pulled out of Petunia's mind. Things had just become complicated. His brother Order had found a way out of the prison he placed him in. It looked like he had been out for a very long time. Sending a wave of magic over Vernon he found what he was looking for, a connection to Order. Petunia had at some point been placed under a persuasion spell to marry Vernon Dursley and lastly Vernon Dursley was not human. He was a ghoul that belonged to his brother and it was designed to make Harry's life a living hell no matter what.

Getting Order back into the prison was going to be next to impossible even for him. Chaos was more powerful than his brother but that didn't mean that Order was a slouch either. It was difficult for Chaos because despite their differences he really cared for his brother. It was why he could never kill him, just like some of his children when they turned evil. The problem was that Order wanted everything to be in order. He was the opposite of Chaos and did not see the point of what he considered a mess of humanity. If thing were left up to him he would take away the free will of the inhabitants of every world and have them do things the way he wants them to in perfect order and if he succeeded he would take over as the most powerful in all the universes over Chaos.

As it was he could not directly interfere in the lives of humans. He needed Chaos to unleash his powers and Harry seemed to be the key to do that. He sent a wave of magic at Vernon Dursley and made him disappear. Petunia didn't even look twice at her husband. She had always wondered why she married the brute. She knew he was cruel and vindictive but her survival instincts had told her to go along with him if she did not want him to turn on her. It had been a part she played for so long she had forgotten what being a good person was really like.

Chaos turned to Harry and said "Harry, our plans need to change. I am sending you back in the past." Harry stared at Chaos with a confused look on his face until Chaos told him what he found out.

"Harry I need you go back to the past and fix this. My brother cannot be allowed to roam around free. I don't know what made him hold back all this time but at the moment you are his primary target and the only place I can hide you without keeping you prisoner is the past. Don't worry you will see me again when you get back to this point in time. If there was another way I would take it. The only other option is to kill my brother and I don't think I can hurt him any more than I can you."

Harry nodded his acceptance and said "What do you want me to do?"

With a sad smile in acknowledgement Chaos replied "Give your aunt that which she was denied the first time round. You have my powers Harry use them. Give her magic and she will not need to act in a way that releases Order from his prison."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving was much harder than Harry anticipated. Especially now that he knew he would not be seeing his dad for a long time to come. Chaos was sending him back to live with the Potters in the past. He already had an identity ready. Harry's grandfather had a younger brother who disappeared as a teenager. No-one knew what became of him, Harry was going to claim to be his son. Any parental tests done on him would reflect this. Chaos also gave him a silver bracelet shaped like a griffin, it circled his arm three times.

"There is enough money in that bracelet to ensure that if anything goes wrong you will not need to rely on any one for anything and it is also a good protector, both magically and physically. "He then went on showing Harry how to use the griffin bracelet.

When Harry saw what was inside his jaw went slack as he turned to Chaos who looked sheepishly at him and said "What ? Is it not enough? I suppose I could …."

Before he finished his sentence Harry cut him off by saying "No, it's not that it's just that, how many people are you expecting to be spending all this? I mean unless there was something else you wanted me to do while I was there and when did you get the time to do all this?"

Harry stood in front of mountainous piles of gold Weapons, coins, jewels and huge tomes of books that he figured he would need an eternity to read. Harry could tell that Chaos had built an alternate dimension if the space inside the little bracelet was anything to go by and that was not everything inside either. The other side of the bracelet held whole liveable areas with enchanted skies and gardens that had both food, streams, flowers and trees.

In answer to Harry's question Chaos said "Well I was gonna give this to you to take to school when you went. I was just prepared and as for the amount things inside well what is the point of having the power to create if I can't make sure that my son has everything he needs and wants. There are three houselelves that live in there Harry they can get in and out as they wish but they are your connection to me especially if there is anything you need. I cannot come with you. I need to be here to make sure that Order is truly gone and back in his prison."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Harry knew it he was feeling a sense of displacement. He found himself in the middle of diagon alley and no longer in the kitchen at Privet drive. An explosion to his left had him thrown across to the other side of the street where he hit his head and was knocked unconscious and half buried in the rubble that followed after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry opened his eyes he saw white. For a split second he thought he had died but when he felt the acute pain in his head he knew he was still amongst the living. He began to meditate like he had been taught and used that time to heal his injuries and ascertain where he was. He could smell antiseptics and realised he must be in some kind of hospital or he was in the home of someone who was like Petunia Dursley and loved bleach enough to use it all over her home.

When the pain in his head was gone Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was indeed in a hospital. There must have been an alarm on him when he woke up because someone walked into the room.

The man looked middle aged quite stocky with a black goatee, he spoke with a deep voice that had Harry looking wide eyed at him as he had never heard someone with such a deep voice before, but then again Harry had never really met a lot a people.

With a smile of reassurance the man said "Hello young man. I am Healer Charmsworth. Who might you be?"

Harry looked back at the kindly man and figured he had nothing to fear from him so he answered "I'm Harry Potter."

The man did not react to Harry's name and wrote it down on the chart in his hand. "Do you know where you are Harry?"

In reply Harry said "I'm guessing I'm in a hospital."

Nodding the healer continued with his questions, he was gauging Harry to see if he had sustained any memory loss or anything else associated with head injuries.

He then explained to Harry that he was found amongst the rubble after an attack on diagon alley. When he waved his wand to check on Harry's injuries and got the shock of his life. The injuries were gone. Even with magic it was impossible to heal that quickly and to be honest he had expected the boy to be asleep for a while yet especially after he was dosed with enough dreamless sleep to knock out an elephant.

They had been worried about his severe injuries after being crushed breaking the bone in the back of his skull, his arm in two places and his leg shattered enough that they were discussing removing it before the bone splinters went into his blood stream and pierced a vital organ.

"How?" The healer's voice was stuttering in shock.

Harry just gave him an innocent look and said "How, what?"

The healer went on "How is it that possible? You had severe injuries when you came in and now not a single one in sight."

Shrugging his shoulders Harry replied "How should I know? I woke up with a headache so I meditated just like my dad taught me till it went away."

Mr Charmsworth's eyes were wide as saucers before he realised he being unprofessional. He continued with his exam and said "Where are your parents?"

Harry looked away from the healer making him feel guilty for asking. "I'm sorry Harry but these are things we have to ask. Did something happen to your parents?"

Harry nodded and said in a quiet voice "They are gone."

He didn't want to say they were dead, technically they were not. This was something he was going to have to think about, especially with what his dad had told him. It was possible that his parents did not intentionally give him away. It was not them at all. A bubble of warmth formed in his stomach and it quickly turned to ice as another revelation came upon him. Everything that happened to him was a result of Order's release from his prison. Even his dad had mentioned that he would have let him live his life if he found him happy. Did that mean he would not meet his dad, was this going to cause a paradox? He didn't hear the healer leave the room as he sat there contemplating. He didn't want to change anything if it meant that he would lose his dad.


	4. Chapter 4

A squeaky voice sounded beside his bed and Harry looked down to find a house elf standing there holding a letter saying "Master Harry I is Floppy your house elf. Your father asked me to give you this when you is having doubts like now."

Harry looked at the envelope he was being offered before he too it and opened it. He recognised his dad's writing he had seen it enough times when he was teaching him how to use a quill.

It read

_**Harry**_

_**I realised I probably did not explain to you that even with the changes you are going to make it will not change your status as my son. The adoption is permanent and nothing not even the change in the timeline can change that. As my son you are beyond space and time just like me, so don't worry about the effects that are going to happen they won't affect you.**_

_**Be safe and don't worry**_

_**Enjoy yourself and spread a little chaos**_

_**Love your dad**_

Feeling a little bit lighter Harry smiled. In that case he was ready to take this mission head on. He turned to the elf and said "Thank you Floppy, will you be able to take a letter back to him if I write one?"

The elf nodded in response making Harry smile and say "Okay, I will call you when I write it so you can take it to him. Oh before you go could you bring me some clothes to change into. I need to get out of here."

The elf bowed and went to get the mentioned clothes. Harry wanted to get to Petunia and sort out her magic so that she could practice magic. He was not sure how old she was now but hopefully she was still ignorant of the magical world.

He wanted to get to Gringotts for a heritage test so hopefully his grandparents would take him in then. However he never got the chance to bring his plan into fruition because as he finished getting dressed in black jeans and shirt the healer returned and this time he had company.

Upon seeing Harry out of bed and dressed as if he was leaving the healer rushed into the room and made Harry get back into bed. "Mr Potter might I remind you that you were buried under piles of debris that smashed your head in and shattered your bones. Just because you miraculously healed in a way that we cannot explain does not mean that you may just go wandering about on your own. You are not yet discharged."

Harry was no longer listening to the babbling man, he was a bit more preoccupied with the man the healer brought with him. He was tall with shoulder length black hair that looked like it was difficult to maintain if it was any shorter. What drew Harry to the man however was the similarities between them.

The man had brown eyes instead of Harry's green. Harry didn't even realise that he was shifting his eye colour to be the same and parts of his face as well until the other two men in the room gasped.

Harry blinked and the changes reversed back to normal. Then said "What?"

The healer was the one to answer him "You are a metamorphmagus."

Harry looked at him and said "I'm a what?"

Smiling now the man said "You can change your appearance at will, that means you are a metamorph."

Shrugging Harry said "Never noticed."

His attention turned back to the man who was still in the door way and said "Hello!"

Walking into the room the man introduced himself. "Hello child I'm Charlus Potter I do believe we are related."

With a small smile Harry replied "Oh well I'm glad you are here I don't know how I was going to find you, my dad only told me I had family here and that if anything were to happen to him I was to come here and look for you."

Charlus' eyes widened as he asked "Who is your dad child?"

"Hadrian Potter."

Charlus seemed to go pale at the name and sat down next to Harry and asked "Where is your father?"

Looking away from the man Harry replied "Gone."

Charlus took that as meaning dead. Harry felt a little bit of guilt for the deceit but according to his dad Chaos Harry arrived on the same day that he was killed in a raid by death eaters. He had been on his way to reconcile with his brother but it seemed it was never meant to be.

The healer produced a piece of paper and handed it over to Charlus and said "here are the results you wanted. "

Charlus took the paper and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Harry your mother was Celia Black?"

Harry had no clue what he was talking about. He didn't know anyone with that name. He realised that his dad must have created a mum persona for him to enable him to fit in. He just wished he had told him about it.

Despite the shock inside on the outside he was in control of himself as he asked "Is that a bad thing?"

Shaking his head negatively Charlus replied "No Harry, it is not. It just means that the Blacks might fight us for custody of you."

Harry sat up straighter and said "oh, ok."

It wasn't long before the healer declared Harry fit to be released from the hospital although he wanted him to come straight back if he felt any pain.

Deciding to deal with Petunia after he settled in Harry followed Charlus Potter to the hospital's floo and flooed to his new home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry walked out of the fireplace with a grace that belied his age he noticed a small welcoming party. A woman and a child who looked like him.

The woman spoke first "Hello Harry. Welcome to our home. I am your aunt Dorea and this is your cousin James.

Harry shyly replied "Hello and thank you."

James however was the opposite, he approached Harry and said "Wicked you look just like I bet we can trick people with our identities."

Harry who could not help but feel enthused at James' enthusiasm didn't notice the changes accuring on his face and hair making him identical to James including the eye colour. Charlus' laugh and Doreas' gasp made him look up and say to Charlus "I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes Harry but that's ok. I actually think that being a metamorphmagus is a Black family trait."

Dorea turned her attention to her husband and said "What do you mean love?"

Charlus replied "Harry's mother was Celia Black, I believe she was your father's brother's daughter. She disappeared at the same time my brother Hadrian did, at least now we know they were together."

Looking at Harry who was now chatting to James in a new light Dorea felt a wave of affection for her nephew. He was after all a part of her family.

James led Harry upstairs to show him his room and left the adults talking. Charlus filled Dorea in on the details she had missed and they both decided it was best for Harry to stay with them. Charlus penned a note to Arcturus Black to let him know of the new development. He knew if he kept quiet about it would backfire later. At least this way there was a chance of resolving the matter of where Harry's home will be without any bloodshed especially considering how much wizards coveted their children.

When Harry walked into his room for the first time he was touched. It was a big room but not so much that he would feel over whelmed by it. Someone had taken the trouble of making it look like a kid his ages' room and still leave enough for him to personalise it.

He took off his bracelet for the first time since he arrived and began to take out some of his personal effects from his home with Chaos. It didn't occur to him that some of the things he had were extremely rare if not outright unique. He concentrated his magic on the ceiling until it looked like the outside sky, with clouds gently moving across the sky and the sun shining behind them. He concentrated on the walls of the room and replaced them with trees his furniture changed into a forest theme he then created the forest sounds that he was used to hearing at home.

Harry was so busy redecorating he didn't notice he had an audience who stood by the door shocked to the core, jaws hanging wide open at the advanced powerful magic they were seeing. By the time Harry finished his room looked like a fairy glade in a forest clearing with a clear view in the sky. The bathroom had been changed into a stream that flowed into a pool with crystal clear water. It didn't quite look as nice as his room at home with Chaos but he was still learning how to use his powers and was not up to his standard.

It wasn't until some unicorns peeked out from the trees that Harry heard someone gasp making him turn around.

He smiled and said "I hope you don't mind but I find it easier sleeping somewhere familiar to me, I can put it back the way it was if it's a problem. I should probably have asked for permission but this is the first time did this by myself with no help I got a little bit excited."

James walked into the room and said "Are you kidding? You don't need to do that this is awesome. How did you do it? Can you teach me better yet can you do my room?"

James was the same age as Harry, something which made Harry feel more at ease with him despite knowing that he was his father in the future. He smiled and said "Sure just tell me what you want in it and I'll help you with it."

The adults had now regained their speaking abilities and were recovering from the shock. Charlus spoke first and said "Harry, how did you do that? Even I couldn't even begin to try it and I am a transfiguration master."

Harry bit his lip as he listened to what Charlus had said. He had assumed that anyone would be able to do it since his dad said this was the simplest bit of magic even he could have done before the adoption. It occurred to him then that he had used his creation powers without thinking. All he could think was 'oops.'

He replied his uncle "I have been learning how to do this since I was a child, mostly to help with controlling my accidental magic, things tended to explode around me when I got emotional, so dad decided I needed an outlet for my magic, this is the result and no more explosions."

The statement was true, his dad had started off teaching him how to control his magic when he was in an emotional state especially when he nearly destroyed a universe they had visited after getting lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry watched the gobsmacked faces of his family and inwardly cursed himself for not being more careful. The last thing he wanted was to frighten them with his abilities. He had learned the hard way that human beings were usually afraid of what they could not understand. He knew his family would not deliberately harm him, he could feel they cared for him already very much but it did not mean that the information about how powerful he is would not fall in the wrong hands.

James spoke breaking the tension beginning to build in the room "Come on then, my room is this way." He had Harry's hand in his and was pulling him out of the room towards his own. The adults watched as the two boys walked past them to the room next door before saying anything.

Charlus spoke first "Well that was unexpected."

His wife replied "I think we are going to need to hire tutors to help him with his magic especially if he really does have problems controlling his powers."

Wrapping an arm around his wife Charlus spoke "How about we worry about problems as they arise. Harry seems like a good kid and at the moment I don't see anything to be worried about." His wife nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be led to the boys who were discussing the changes James wanted in his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry received his Hogwarts letters a couple of days after he arrived at Potter manor. He was well settled in and he had even managed to redo James' room into a quidditch pitch much to the horror of his parents. Harry wasn't too worried. He knew James would probably ask him to change it back to normal as soon as the novelty wore off and wanted his room back.

The trip to Diagon alley was fun for Harry who had never been there. He enjoyed the cart ride to the Potter vault before they all left for shopping. Charlus and Dorea, whom he called aunt and uncle refused to let him pay for anything when he told them he had money and would be able to afford it.

"We are your guardians now Harry and it is up to us to provide for you not have you do it yourself." Dorea was particularly adamant about it.

One thing Harry knew was that Oliveander would not be able to match him up with a wand. He would most likely burn out any wand he touched. He had the power of creation and there was no wand available that could be made to focus such power. So he told his aunt and uncle that he did not need a wand as he already had one. He conjured a wand with no magical properties in it. He decorated it with a griffin as a handle like his bracelet and the length was a fiery colour that looked like it had been taken out of a real fire and was 12 inches long.

Upon arriving home Harry realised he had less than a week to find his aunt Petunia and do as his dad requested. He went to his room after dinner giving the excuse that he was tired and wanted to sleep. No-one was suspicious about the sudden fatigue as it had not been long since he left the hospital and going to bed early was expected.

As soon as he arrived in his room Harry changed his appearance. It would not do to be recognised as himself as that could cause a lot of problems for him later that he could not explain away. He made his hair white blonde and straight, his eyes sea blue and his features a bit pointier than normal. He was the complete opposite of himself. He changed his clothes from the robes he was wearing into black jeans and a dark green t-shirt and black trainers.

As soon as he was satisfied with his looks he placed an illusion in his bed of himself sleeping and disappeared from the room to the neighbourhood where his mother grew up. He arrived in front of a Victorian house. It was two stories with a steep roof and turrets. It had a large porch and decorative railings. The yard was well kept and plenty of room for a lawn and trees. Through the windows he could see his mother's family just leaving the table after dinner. He watched his aunt Petunia as she left the room to go to her own. Making himself invisible he went inside the house and followed her. When he found her she was sat on her bed writing in a book that could only be a diary.

Harry was shocked at the room that belonged to his aunt. When he walked in the house it was nice and tidy and he could tell that his grandmother, his mother's mother, was a very tidy person judging by how clean and in order everything was. There was no unnecessary clutter in the house and everything had its place. However the room he was now in was the exact opposite of the rest of the house. It was cluttered with junk, the bed was unmade, books and clothes were lying around everywhere and there was a smell in the room that suggested that it had not been cleaned in a while. A note was pinned on the door asking Petunia to tidy up her room. He noticed another one on the wardrobe and another on the dresser. Petunia just seemed to ignore them as she concentrated on her diary. Harry saw what she was writing and realised that Petunia's resentment for her sister was already there. Lily had received her Hogwarts letter and Petunia hadn't. She was currently writing about how much she hated her sister and what a show off she was. For a moment Harry wondered if it would be a mistake to give her this power. There seemed to be a lot of anger and jealousy inside of his aunt but he knew what was at stake if he didn't. So he began to chant the spell to make Petunia Evans a witch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Petunia put down the pen she was using and closed her diary before she could lie down like she wanted to she felt a strange feeling go over her. She never noticed the glow that surrounded her as she felt tired all of a sudden and passed out.

Xxx

Completing the spell Harry muttered knowing she would hear him 'good luck Petunia, use this gift well, don't make me regret giving it to you.'

He then returned home and went straight to bed.

Xxx

The morning sun brought confusion for one Petunia Evans. She did not remember falling asleep the night before. She was also still in the clothes she wore the previous day and she was lying on top of her blankets. Despite all this the one thing that confused her most of all was the tingling feeling in her body. She wondered if she was getting sick or something, even though it didn't hurt. In fact it was a pleasant feeling like something she never had and didn't realise she wanted it.

She looked around her room and felt frustration with herself. She had promised her mother she would clean her room last night. It was why she had gone upstairs straight after dinner, looking around she knew that if her mother walked in at that moment she would be in big trouble. She didn't notice in her frustration that items in her rom were moving on their own and straightening themselves out until she felt her bedcovers straighten underneath her.

She jumped up just as the bed straightened itself out, looked around and to her shock her room was tidy for the first time in a very long time. The clothes and books were where they belonged her Knick knacks that she had all over the place were nicely placed in the room. The rubbish that had been piling up was gone and her carpet could be seen, she wondered to herself if she always had a carpet in her room. Usually her room was always covered in clutter she had forgotten about it.

Before she could have any further reactions her mother opened her door and walked into her room. A gasp escaped her as she saw that her daughter had finally done what she had asked her to do so many times and she had done a really good job. Walking across the space between herself and her daughter and hugged her, she spoke

"Oh sweetheart I'm so proud of you. You did an amazing job."


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing her mother say this and hug her as well Petunia broke down crying. Her mother had not hugged her for a few months now ever since Lily got her letter. They had argued a lot more than usual and spent less and less time together. To Petunia she had felt angry and resentful of her sister. She now realised that the source of her resentment was the pain of rejection she felt towards her mother. She had felt her mother didn't want her anymore now that she had a witch in the family.

The mother and daughter sat down on the bed as one comforted the other. Seeing her daughter in distress Grace, felt awlful and a little guilty. She had neglected her daughter and instead of being there for her she had spent more time berating her. She vowed to change that.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Petunia cried harder when she heard this. Her mother still loved her. She nodded to say yes and they stayed like that till she calmed down. She then lifted her head up and knew she had to tell her mother about what happened earlier.

Grace Evans' eyes were wide with shock. Both of her daughters were witches. She felt the dread of losing both her children to world she knew nothing about. Petunia upon seeing the look on her mother's face mistook the meaning of it.

"I don't get it you were ecstatic when you found that Lily was a witch, why can't you be happy for me as well?"

Grace looked down trying to hide her pain and said "With Lily I knew I still had you. I was comforted it would not have been too bad when she was gone, but now I have to let go of both of you and I don't know how to deal with that." By then Grace was openly crying and Petunia realised her mother was not playing favourites. She had never felt so wanted and loved in her life, all that resentment she had felt had no basis. As she hugged her mother in reversal of comfort she knew she was going to be okay. She felt rather than saw a dark shadow leave her. It had nothing to hold onto anymore neither women saw it trying to fight to hold onto something but there was nothing there, a silent scream saw it pulled into shadows and disappear.

Xxxxxx

Chaos felt a change in the prison he had made for his brother. Something was different, he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. It was something he had not felt in a long time. A memory of one of his children entered his mind unbidden. Making him remember what it was he had sensed. He could sense his child. The shock of it had him sit down and pay attention to the earth for first time in a long time. The feeling was stronger now that he was paying attention to it.

'How was that possible?' He was pretty sure all of his children had perished at one point or another as he had not sensed them for millennia upon millennia now. He had descendants he knew but the blood was so thinned out they couldn't inherit his power anymore, at least not without burning out. Deciding to check on his brother's prison first then checking on whoever it was he had sensed Chaos left his domain for the first time in centuries.

He arrived where he had created his brother's prison to find him being pulled back in. He was still screaming as the power he had used to break out of his prison was sucked out. The prison was actually an entire world where he could build and create whatever he wanted. He however could not leave it nor could he create life. He was alone on that world and Chaos wondered and not for the first time he had made a mistake in keeping his brother from interaction with other beings. It looked like he had found a loophole to escape his prison. Chaos had left that before because he wanted his brother to have some kind of connection to other beings even if he could only leave his prison as an entity that was more ghost like than anything physical. This was a mistake as he could clearly see what had happened. His brother had figured out a way to harness power that way and had built an escape route through some of his descendants. With a heavy heart Chaos cut off any connection Order had with other universes. He was now in a completely isolated world where he could not harm anyone. Chaos left the prison and made his way to the earth to find the child he sensed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry felt excited. He was going to Hogwarts. He stood on the platform with his aunt, uncle and James and was hugged goodbye. The red steam engine train made Harry smile as he got on. He found an empty compartment and sat down, James following behind him.

"Harry, how do you think we are sorted? Mum and dad wouldn't tell me."

Harry shrugged and said "Don't know but I don't think it can be anything to be worried about, we are just kids so whatever they have in mind must be within our capabilities. After all have you ever heard of anyone being sent away from Hogwarts?"

Feeling a bit comforted by Harry's words James nodded and said "You are right. We can handle it."

The door opened bringing the conversation to an end and a boy with shoulder length black hair, tied into a ponytail at the back, tall making him look a bit gangly and grey silver eyes similar to James' mother's eyes stood in the doorway. His clothes screamed money despite the owner looking like he couldn't care less about that.

He smiled shyly and said "Would you mind if I sat in here with you?"

Before James could protest Harry smiled back and said "Sure no problem. I'm Harry Potter by the way and this is my cousin …"

The boy cut in and said "James Potter, I know. We've met at a few family gatherings although James doesn't usually show up at them. Wish I had that option."

Harry looked at James who said "Sirius Black, nice to meet you again."

Sirius sat down next to Harry who began chatting about nonsensical things to ease the tension. Eventually they began to play a game of chess and cards afterwards making James and Sirius learn how much they had in common especially with pranks. This made Harry quite pleased as he felt the tension leave their compartment making way for a budding friendship. By the time they arrived at Hogsmead where they would make their way to the school two other boys had joined them. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making his way to the stool Harry wondered how James would react if he ended up in Slytherin. He had voiced his fears to his uncle Charlus before they left the house and he was assured that just because Slytherin had a bad reputation did not mean that it was evil. It had just as much of a chance of having good people in it and bad people as the rest of the houses. He then told him that his aunt Dorea had been in Slytherin and she was the kindest and most caring person he knew.

As he sat down the hat was placed on his head. He knew the hat would only see what he wanted it to see and he had no intention of allowing Dumbledore a chance at accessing the information about the future he knew. He did not know if the man was trustworthy enough to leave well enough alone. Instead he created memories of a childhood with Hadrian Potter right up until the man died. He didn't care which house he got into either way he had done what he had come back in time for. He had removed Order's chance of destroying his life in the future all that was really left was making sure that his mum and her sister got along. The hat after a couple of minutes shouted "Hufflepuff!"

He got off the stool and walked toward the Hufflepuff table who were clapping for him. He noticed the disappointment on James and Sirius' faces, They had already been sorted into Gryffindor. He also noticed people staring at him. He supposed they were curious about there being another Potter, most people knew that the Potters only had one kid.

His assumptions were proved right when one of the third years asked him "Hey, I thought the Potters only one kid, so where did you come from?"

Harry turned to the kid who had asked and said "They do only have one kid, I'm the Potter's nephew. My dad and Charlus Potter are brothers."

His curiosity sated the kid turned back to the sorting leaving Harry to look around him, all he could think about was he was hungry. Soon the sorting ended and the food was brought out. Ignoring the gasps from the other first years when the food appeared Harry helped himself to his dinner.

xxxxx

The Hufflepuff dorms were not bad. There were two people to a room and since there were odd numbers Harry managed to get the last room to himself, something he was quite happy about. He set about making his room as it was at home before putting his things away and going to bed, it was going to be an early start in the morning.

As an early riser Harry was up and about at six that morning. He went through his morning routine and grabbed a shoulder bag with his books in it. He went into the common room which was designed with a lot of different shades of blue. He walked out of the common room and made his way to breakfast. He was one of a few early risers as lessons did not start till eight o'clock, a few ravenclaws and a couple of slytherines were in the great hall.

Harry was so engrossed in his book he didn't notice that the hall had filled up until James shook his shoulder and said "Hey!"

Harry turned to him and smiled before saying "Hey, did you sleep well?"

James sat beside him and said "Yeah, dorms are just like dad described them. They are great, I am sharing with Sirius, Remus, Peter and a boy named Frank Longbottom. I had hoped we would be in the same house though."

Harry just smiled and said "Me too, although it's not all gloomy, I have my own room."

James' eyes widened and said "How did you swing that? I thought only the head boy and girl had their own rooms."

Harry spoke "Well the first years in Hufflepuff this year are an odd number and since they only have pairs in the rooms that left me the odd one out when they paired up with those they had made friends with on the train."

James laughed as he said "You lucky dog you, I guess you personalized the room by now."

In reply Harry smirked and said "Of course, it was the first thing I did. I think I'm going to have problems if I have to sleep in a normal room I don't quite remember the last time I did."

James was getting up to rejoin his friends when he said "Don't worry we'll visit loads, I'll see you after classes and since I know you are going to write home can you ask mum to send me my charms and herbology books, I left them."

Harry just shook his head and reached into his bag then created a copy of the said books before handing them to James as he said "Here, use these."

James ruffled Harry's hair as soon as he took the books and said "Thanks bruv, who knew you would be this handy to have around. "He ran off just as Harry swiped at him for messing up his hair.

Harry was still fixing his hair when the head of his house professor Pimpernel stopped by his table and said "Mr Potter I would like a word with you."

Harry turned to her and replied "Of course professor. What can I do for you?"

The professor handed him his schedule as he said "Mr Potter, you were given the privilege of having your own room, something the other students wish for as well. It is important to note that as your Head of house I am responsible for your well being meaning I need to be able to have access to your room. I understand the need for privacy but it is school policy."

Harry sighed. He had placed wards on his door to keep busy bodies out and he did not particularly want to take them down, so he said to the professor "Ok professor I will have you included in the ward I put up. I don't know anybody just yet so I didn't want people wandering in my room willy nilly."

The professor didn't make a big deal out of it. She was happy as long as the room was not completely cut off from her cause if anything did happen to Harry they would need to be able to get to him.

The rest of the day passed with Harry going through his classes and slowly getting to know his housemates wile they shared classes. Three of their classes were with the Gryffindor's that day so Harry got spend some time with James and the rest of the gang. It didn't take much for people to notice that despite the fact that James an Harry looked alike they were as different as night and day. Harry was quite content with his day as he took his letter to the Potters to the owlery that evening.

xxxx

That first day marked a pattern for how his days would go. He would get up early read little bit, chat with his cousin go to classes and then spend some time in the library before bed. He also managed to make friends with some of the first years in his house.

The break in his routine came about a week later when he was coming out of the toilets. Three slytherin boys he did not recognize as he did not have classes with them except history of magic, stood in the doorway blocking his exit. One of them had shoulder length dark hair that looked a little greasy and next to him another boy who might actually have been in third year, with white blond hair a bit tall and very aristocratic looking and the third boy who might have been a third year as well with shoulder length curly brown hair and a face no-one would really look twice at. The white blond haired boy spoke to the greasy haired boy "Is that the kid?"

The greasy haired boy nodded and said yeah that's him, that's Potter."

Harry not knowing what was going on asked "Who are you and why would you be asking for me?"

The blond boy sneered and said "I will teach you to humiliate me in front of my friends."

He whipped out his wand and sent a spell at Harry with a sickly yellow colour. Harry could feel the malice in the spell. He simply sidestepped it and it hit the door of the stall behind him. The place the spell hit started rotting. harry felt rage at this unproved attack. The boy was already sending another spell as the last one did not hit. His friends joined in too meaning Harry had three spells to deflect. Harry simply created a shield in front of himself before taking the offensive. Normally Harry was passive and when you speak to him he doesn't seem like he could harm a fly but he was the son of chaos which meant he could be very sadistic when he wanted to and right now he wanted to. These three boys sought to harm him unprovoked, despite the fact that he had never even spoken to them.

He dropped the shield then used his telekinises to lift all three boys and throw them against the wall. They all hit the wall with a sickly thud and he held them there. He then broke each of their wands before smashing them against each other. Lifting the blond up he forced the boy to look at him. He could see the fear in his eyes when he looked at Harry. Harry didn't know it but his eyes looked like a storm was brewing inside them. There were different shades of green swirling in his eyes as if they could not decide what shade to they wanted to be.

His voice sent cold shivers down the boy's back as he asked "Who are you?"

The boy replied in a shaky voice. "I am Lucius Malfoy."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he didn't know anyone by that name. "Why did you and your sycophants attack me?"

The boy Lucius replied "You attacked us first yesterday."

Harry frowned and said "I have never even met you before let alone talked to you. Is this some kind of ritual thing, beat up the firsties? Because if it is I will tell you now I will end it."

The boy seemed to finally look at Harry properly and his eyes widened when he saw the Hufflepuff colors on the boy he attacked. The one who attacked him was a Gryffindor.

Lucius realized they had attacked the wrong boy and said "Please I'm sorry, I think we confused you with a Gryffindor who looks like you. His name is Potter, It was him."

If he thought he was calming Harry down he was mistaken. Instead Harry hit him with a spell of he made up on the spot then said "If you go anywhere near my cousin I will make you wish were never born."

He dropped Lucius whose body was slowly shifting from human into a little lamb with a human head. He screamed when the transformation finished its work. He watched as his two friends shift as well the greasy haired one turned into a baboon although his human head remained the same and the last guy's body turned into a rabbit with a human body. Harry didn't even wait for them to start screaming before walking out the door to his classes.

xxx

Harry was in transfiguration when he was called to the headmaster's office. This one of the classes he shared with James and the rest of the gryffindors. James looked at him in puzzlement because Harry was supposed to be the good one. Harry just smiled and said "Later." Then walked out following the prefect.

He arrived in front of a stone gargoyle and the prefect said to the stone statue much to Harry amusement "twinkies."

The gargoyle shifted revealing a winding staircase behind it. Harry climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door when he got to the top. As soon as he heard a voice tell him to come in he opened the door and walked in.

e entered a huge circular room filled with trinkets, some of which were emitting puffs of smoke and others just happily tinkling away. A large graceful red and gold bird was sitting on a perch it looked at Harry and trilled. Harry smiled as he understood what it was saying " It said 'Hello young one I am Fawkes. Love your handiwork on those brats especially the blond one, he is a bully and everyone is too afraid of his father to do anything about it.' and to the headmaster's shock trilled right back. 'thank you, I have no intention of changing them back yet they need to learn that there are consequences to their actions.' The bird laughed, the sound was quite pleasant to hear and seemed to make Harry feel happy.

The clearing of a throat reminded Harry that he was not alone in the room with the bird. He turned to the headmaster and said "My apologies headmaster I did not mean to ignore you. I was just having a conversation with Fawkes over there. he is very interesting."

Dumbledore's jaw dropped as he asked "You can understand him?"

Harry replied "Oh yes, I can speak to all animals headmaster, I believe it is called beast speak."

Dumbledore was gobsmaked. Even he couldn't understand Fawkes although the bird seemed to understand him when he talked. He wondered about this boy. It had been his intention to speak to him at some point to talk about his family and where he came from but he got so busy he never got a chance even to think up an excuse as to why he would be asking such personal questions. The boy was an unknown who had seemingly come out of nowhere and with the current climate wit the risen dark lord it was not smart not to know who was around you.

He decided to leave the newly discovered knowledge for now as he went to talk about why he had Harry brought into the room.

"Mr Potter please sit down."

He pointed to the stuffed chair in front of his desk as he continued to speak while Harry sat down "Mr. Potter I'm sure you know why you are here. It has to do with the boys you transfigured. Can you please enlighten me as to what prompted you to cast such dangerous magic? "

Harry replied "They attacked me as I was leaving the toilet. I didn't use my wand to transfigure them it was a reaction of my magic. When my magic senses my life in danger it reacts and neutralizes the problem. When they threw rotting curses at me that transfiguration happened. I have already sent a letters to the DMLE and my aunt and uncle about the attack and I told my head of house as well."

Dumbledore didn't look happy about the involvement of the DMLE. "Mr Potter surely there is was no need for..."

Harry cut him off and said "Yes there was professor, I am a first year student I have just barely begun my education. The people who attacked me are older and have been here longer. There is also the fact that they turned around and said they are after my cousin. That is a threat against my family so yes I am pressing charges against them."

Dumbledore sighed when he realized the boy would not change his mind and said "Can you at least change them back? Madame Pomfrey and I have been unable to undo your magic."

Harry leaned back in his chair and said "I wouldn't even know where to begin. Its best if you just let it wear out. They'll probably be like that for a few days, a week at most."


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore was not a happy man. The boy managed to piss off two very powerful men, Abraxas Malfoy and Lamington Knott. They were on their way to the castle to see what had happened to their children. He didn't know who alerted them but he received notice that they were coming to the school. He had hoped the boy would be able to undo his magic but it looked like he would have to get help from the magical hospital St Mangos.

He turned is attention back to Harry and said "Very well Mr Potter, but you do understand you are going to have to serve detention for fighting aren't you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he said "Headmaster, I am not going to serve detention for getting attacked and then defending myself. In fact I want those boys expelled and arrested for attempted murder and threatening my cousin. I don't care what their pathetic excuses are if their spells had hit me I would be dead."

Dumbledore gave Harry a look which to Harry was condescending. "Mr Potter, the boys are at the moment worse off than you are. They are the heirs of two pureblood families and …"

Harry cut him off as he said "…and I am the heir to two and head of two…" Harry's rings appeared on four fingers. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he recognised the Emrys and Peverell lord rings amongst the heir rings of some minor houses.

"…Dumbledore do not take me for a fool. My father taught me all my rights before he died. If this is what I am to expect as protection from this school then I think some changes are in order."

Harry was glad his dad had given him the power to claim any house that had gone extinct as his own. Even if there was a test to check the truth of his claims it would be confirmed. He had not seen the need for it at the time and even said so, but his dad insisted saying the magical world was too corrupt for him to expect any kind of fair treatment.

Dumbledore just managed to say "How is that possible?"

Harry replied "The houses of Emrys and Peverell have always been in the Potter family. My father split the titles Potter and Peverell between my father and uncle Charlus making them each head of one. My dad got Peverell uncle Charlus got Potter. The Emrys title can only be inherited by being chosen by the magic of the family ring. I received the heir ring earlier this year and when my dad died I got the lordship ring. The others I am heir of are from my father's friends who have no children but still want heirs. They chose me."

Harry glared at Dumbledore and said "If you think I am going to allow you to let them get away with what they did or try to play it down then you have another thing coming. I have the political power and the money to make sure justice is taken care of. I really hope you will not force my hand Dumbledore."

Bristling at the thret coming from a child Dumbledore said "Mr Potter I really hope you are not threatening me."

Harry replied equally angry "No headmaster I am telling you that I will not sit by and allow an injustice to occur against me and my family. No-one is infallible headmaster."

Harry stood up and said "Let me know when you need my accounts for your investigation."

He left a dumbfounded Headmaster who was now thinking, "Well shit. If that brat is truly the head and heir of those houses then he was in trouble. The Emrys alone had 40 votes on the wizamgamort, Peverell had twenty and so did the Potter one. Most of the other houses only had ten each the boy was a voting block all on his own. Looked like the Malfoys and Knotts were going to have issues with bullying this one. He was starting to get a headache and the day was not even over yet.

Xxx

Harry waited until lunch time before he spoke to James. They went to Harry's room for lunch where he had his house elves prepare food for them. Their friends who had not seen Harry's room at Potter manor were impressed. "

Sirius spoke first "Wow Harry, this is amazing. How did you do this?"

Harry just smiled and said "Family secret."

Sirius then turned to James and said "Well Jamsie why didn't you do this for our dorm then."

James replied "I don't know how he did it. He tried to teach me when he did my room at home but I couldn't. I only managed a puff of aa cloud and a stick even that exhausted me to the point of knowing I am never trying it again."

Harry cut them off there because he knew if e allowed it they would go on like that for a while.

"Okay can we sit down have lunch and talk about why we are here in the first place."

They all agreed and sat on the picnic basket spread on the ground in a clearing.

"While they ate Harry asked his question. "Okay I want to know what you guys did to some blond guy named Malfoy yesterday."

James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other knowingly before they began to laugh.

Harry annoyed at the fact that they were not taking him seriously said "STOP THAT, I'M SERIOUS. Three of them attacked me this morning accusing me of humiliating the blond guy. If I was not proficient in my magic you would be going to funeral."

That stopped the laughing imeadiatley. James now focused on Harry said "What? Why didn't you say something earlier? Were you injured? I am going to kill that son of a bitch."

Harry shook his head and said no I am fine. I was not hurt, though those three will be transfigured for the rest of the week and if they are not expelled I'm going to change the nature of the spell so that the only way they will change back if they actually feel remorse for what they did and change their ways to become better people. No-one but a Potter can change them back. I thought uncle Charlus might get a kick out of having one over Malfoys. Remind me to give you the family grimiore later."

"Oh and I'm pretty sure your parents are here by now as well as the DMLE as I am pressing charges on those three."

It was Sirius who replied "Harry those charges might not stick. Ok they will not stick, the Malfoys are very powerful and rich they will buy their way out and make you look like the bad guy."

Narrowing his eyes Harry replied "Let them try."

Peter spoke up for then and said "Harry you are eleven years old, what can you do? The will most likely receive a detention and that will be it. A lot of people are afraid of the political power of the Malfoys."

Annoyed Harry replied "They don't have as much as the Potter family combined."

This brought James up short. He knew his parents had about 20 votes in the wizamgamort but the Malfoys had 25. They also had two other families who always backed them up bringing them a total of 45 votes guaranteed.

Seeing his cousin's confusion Harry said to him "We don't just have the Potter votes, we also have the Peverell and Emrys ones as well as a couple of minor houses leaving us with a voting block of about a hundred. We can change laws to what we want them to be when we are of age. Right now though I can't give anyone proxy to vote for me while I'm in school or I would have given them to your dad. They have to be done by me."

He returned to the subject at hand and said "So is anyone going to tell me what went on to trigger this?"

Remus was the one who answered knowing his friends would probably get side tracked again "Yeah, we found Malfoy, and Knott cursing a first year muggleborn Gryffindor in an abandoned classroom stating they needed to practice their spells for class as they had a test on Monday. The poor kid was a mess. There were cuts all over him and it looked like they were also practising a torture curse on him. We jumped in and knocked them out before getting the kid to madam Pomfrey. We explained what happened and also reported it to the Headmaster but he said that without proof of what they did he could not do anything about it. He would not let us explain what we saw and just claimed that the voice of child no matter how true is often ignored by those in power. So we took matters into our own hands and humiliated Malfoy and Knott by hanging them of the ceiling just outside the great hall naked. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it or even see it."

Harry was fuming now. Dumbledore was ignoring the bullying of students in favour of those with power. He stood up and said to the boys sitting around him. I'm going to need a memory from each of you of what you saw and the name of the boy who was tortured I will need his memory too."

They didn't protest and allowed Harry to extract the memory he wanted. He did the same with the boy who he found out was named Joseph Thomas. By then he had also received a summons from the headmaster asking him to come to his office. Harry knew they had spent the better part of the day trying to undo his magic. He could sense every attempt and failure at it. He laughed when e walked past the hospital wing on his way to the office when he saw through the door the three boys on beds crying and demanding they be changed back. The boy who had a rabbit for a body did not seem to be able to carry the weight if his head as he kept falling over when he lifted it.

Ignoring that he continued on his journey to the office where he found quite a number of people inside. There was the minister of magic Finch Crocker, three of his aides, a man he assumed was Malfoy senior and another who he assumed was the Knott guy's father, another man he didn't recognise, the headmaster and his aunt and uncle. His aunt got up from where she was sitting and embraced him and asked "Are you alright sweetheart?"

Harry nodded and said "I'm fine aunt Dorea. They didn't manage to hit me with anything dad taught me how to cast shield spells."

Despite his reassurances Dorea still checked for injuries and even cast a diagnostic spell on him just to be sure. Harry knew better than to argue with her when she was in her overprotective worried moods and allowed her to satisfy her motherly instincts that he was fine.

His uncle came and stood by him too and placed a hand over his shoulders in a show of support. Harry knew with his family by his side, no matter what happened now he would always have their support and there was no better feeling at that moment.

The introductions were made by Dumbledore and Harry found he was right on is assumptions about who was who. It turned out the man he had not recognised was the head of the DMLE Samuel Dorker.

Malfoy senior was losing patience as he said "If you are all finished codling the boy, can we get to the part where he is punished for what he did to my son and heir."

Harry turned his attention to the sneering pureblood and said "It is not me who will be punished for what happened Malfoy. It's your bully of a son who will be."

Turning to Mr Dorker leaving a bristling Malfoy Harry continued "Mr Broker, I have memories of an attack of a first year student by Mr Malfoy and Mr Knott yesterday, I have several as they are from different points of view. I also have memories from this morning when I was attacked. The law states that if a head of house was attacked he can demand memories to be taken from the attacker to be used in the court of law as well as the use of veriteserum."

At that moment Harry allowed his Emrys and Peverell lord rings to be seen, making Malfoy and Knott pale at the sight of them. Harry smirked and continued speaking despite the shock of everyone else in the room bar Dumbledore. "As you can see I am head of two houses and those are my demands. I am pressing charges against Malfoy junior and knott junior and their friend whose name I never got, for the unprovoked attack upon my person this morning despite the fact that I have never met any of them nor have I ever spoken to them."

Mr Dorker sighed knowing that he had his work cut out for him. The minister was in the Malfoy's pockets and he would be pressuring him to do something to protect the kids of his supporters. He was weighing in his mind what would be the better option. Sure the kid had more political power than the Knotts and Malfoys combined but when they were joined by the Blacks and the other pureblood houses they could just about match the boy. But then he realized there were light families too who were allied to the boy making him a powerful enemy to make. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose his job or end up at the wrong end of a wand in vengeance from the Malfoys.

Harry watched a myriad of emotions cross the man's face and he realized that he was not going to get the help wanted there. The man was too afraid of the dar factions of the wizarding world to do anything against them. After a few seconds Harry spoke "I see where you stand Mr Dorker, Harry pulled out his fake wand for dramatic effect and said "I Harrison Ignatious Peverell Emrys Potter do hereby claim my seats on the wizarmgamort including the head seat of Emrys. I demand the houses Malfoy and Knott to be judged in front of the wizamgamort for their actions or lack thereof for the attack on my person by their heirs with the use of memories and veriteserum provided by the goblins. Refusal will have them stripped of their magics, declared muggles, their memories wiped and left to fend fort themselves in the muggle world, so mote it be."

Magic swirled around Harry before it settled on both Malfoy senior and Knott senior. They could feel the magic get ahold of their magical cores waiting for them to respond. As the first magical house the house of Emrys was the head of every family. The head was chosen by magic and could demand judgment like this. All the adults in the room knew this, but they had not known that the eleven year old boy did nor did they know that magic had chosen the next heir.

Malfoy tried to talk his ay out "Look Mr Potter I'm sure we can come to an understanding without having to ..."

Harry cut him off and said "Thats Lord Emrys to you Mr Malfoy." Harry made sure to emphasize the Mr part to show the man he was much lower in the food chain than he claimed.

".. I will not change my mind, you had all morning to sort this mess out and now that you have found out that you bit off more than you can chew you want to come to understanding? No you have 30 seconds to decide whether you are going to be a muggle or going to court. Take your pick. "

Dumbledore decided to put his two cents in "Mr potter don't you think you are being too harsh after all they are only children just like you. Everyone deserves a second chance."

The look on Harry's face made him regret bringing the attention to himself especially when Harry spoke. "Yes lets hear from the headmaster who ignored the torture of an eleven year old student by the same perpetrators. They got their second chance and from the way they throw around deadly curses I am pretty sure they got a third and maybe even a tenth one without consequences. What would you have done headmaster if they actually managed to hit me with the rotting and cutting curses they were flinging at me this morning. You know the ones you tried to punish me for. I think you should be a part of an enquiry by the courts too. How many more students have been through what that boy has been through without anything being done about it?"

He finally turned to the two men who had decided to chose to go to court rather than lose their magic. They both knew they were going to lose the case and their heirs most likely would end up locked up for a very long time. They needed to arrange for back ups to inherit their family's fortune if they failed to bribe enough people to get their sons off.

The minister of magic had not spoken ever since the introductions. He was watching as the political power changed hands from the two men he had come to support to the child who was standing next to the lightest family in the wizarding world. He could sense things were going to change and he would be left behind if he didn't do something about it. So he turned to Harry and said "Mr Potter, you have the full backing of the ministry to see justice done..." Turning to face Mr Dorker he said "... and Mr Dorker you are demoted back to being an auror behind a desk in Alaska. The head if the DMLE should not hesitate to se justice done. The court dates will be sent to each of you as soon as possible."

With that he left the room with his aides leaving the two men he had come with bristling in anger at the betrayal.

xxxx

Harry sat down on a chair, while his aunt and uncle sat opposite him. They were in the headmaster's office after requesting to be left alone. Harry spelled the room to keep their conversation private and said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my lordships, I only recently found out myself."

He then went on to explain what had happened and everything that started it and why he did what he did. His aunt hugged him and told him that they would support him and do everything they can to help. he didn't have to do it alone. The sentiments were echoed by his uncle. By the time they left it was almost dinner time. Harry had missed his classes that afternoon. He wasn't worried. The classes were so easy he was usually bored in them anyway and always ended up working n creating his own spells in his diary. The spells he created were mostly family spells. Only a Potter would be able to use them and this included his aunt Dorea even if she was a Potter by marriage. He was creating a family grimiore to give to his family giving them a better chance of protecting themselves especially with a madman on the loose. He knew the kind of problem Voldemort was going to be in the future and until he found out how he was clinging to life he didn't know how to get rid of him.


	8. Chapter 8

xxxx

The condition of Malfoy junior, Knott junior and Severus Snape spread throughout the school. Lily Evans was having her lunch in the great hall when she heard about it. She quickly got up and ran to the hospital wing to see her friend Severus. All she knew a that moment was that her best friend had been cursed and was in the hospital wing where the nurse was trying everything she could to undo the damage but it was not working. By the time she left she was furious. Her best friend ad told her that the Potter boy in Hufflepuff had done it unprovoked and he was not even punished for it. She had had enough from the Potter in her house constantly pulling pranks and getting away without being punished she was going to give them both a piece of her mind and the Hufflepuff was going to undo what he did if she had to curse him herself.

She waited outside the doors of the great hall for him to arrive for dinner. She saw him saying goodbye to two adults who went the opposite of where he was going. It looked like the parents had been called at least but that did not calm her anger as she saw he was being coddled by the woman and not being told off. She waited till he got close enough to hear he then she spoke.

"Potter, how dare you curse Severus, What did he ever do to you? Don't think that just because your parents are rich that you will get away with this I..."

Harry cut her off. He was now furious. Not only did he have to face prejudice from the Malfoys and knotts as well as the headmaster now she was judging him without all the facts.

"I would stop right there, miss Evans if I were you. The only only reason I'm not retaliating for your little outburst and accusation is because I'm assuming you don't know all the facts and if you got the story from the sycophants in the hospital wing they probably lied."

By then a crowd was forming but Harry ignored them and continued "Why don't you wait hear the rest of the story when we get to court, your friend is under arrest for attempted murder. He is a baboon at the moment due to my magic's reaction to the spells him and his friends cast at me when I was leaving the toilet. Their excuse was it was a case of mistaken identity. I have never spoken to any of them or even met them and yet they attacked me. The spells they cast if they had hit would have killed me. So forgive me for not caring what kind of condition your friend is in right now especially if his intent was to murder my cousin."

Lily's face paled with every word the boy spoke. Severus had made it sound like the boy had cast a spell most likely a family spell so that the magic could only be undone by the caster or his immediate family just to be mean as Severus would most likely have no way to retaliate with similar magic as his mother was cast out of her family and his father was a muggle meaning he didn't have his own family magic to fall back on. If what the boy said was true she wondered what else her best friend had lied to her about.

She stammered a bit as she apologized. "I.I I'm sorry, he didn't tell me all that, he only told me what you did to him."

Harry calmed a little bit, there was no point in being angry with her and if the timeline continued the way it did last time between her James he would be seeing a lot of her later. Better not create problems for then.

"Look it's fine. You were defending a friend and that's admirable but next time check your facts before attacking someone like that."

Lily looked down on the floor and nodded her agreement. She was humiliated and felt embarrassed. When Harry walked away she felt the first stirrings of anger. As she made her way back to the hospital wing that anger grew. By the time she arrived she was furious. She didn't even say anything before she slapped Severus who was sat on the bed and said to him

"You deserve what you got you lying manipulative asshole. I can't believe I trusted you all this time. What else have you lied to me about Severus?"

Severus seeing that Lily had found out about his lie began to scramble about for an excuse. "Lily I don't know what he said but he is making it up and ..." three owls flew in through the window all with official looking letters from the ministry. They all thought it was their confirmation from their parents that they had sorted everything out. Severus smirked and said to Lily. I bet these are the letters from the ministry to confirm we have done nothing wrong."

Severus opened his first and his face paled, because the letter clearly stated that they were now under guard until their court date in two days where they would need to answer for their crimes under veriterserum. The letter was the final proof for Lily who said "Don't you ever come near me again Severus Snape. I want nothing to do with you ever again."

She didn't see the pain cross his face at the loss of his best friend, but even he knew he had no-one to blame but himself. He was facing down as eh whispered 'I'm sorry.' But she didn't hear him. She had already left, the only friend he had ever had was gone. All because he believed Malfoy when he said he would protect him and they would not get caught. He had been promised position and power when he got out of school. Severus knew what the world of politics in the wizarding world was like. His mother had told him as a halfblood he would have very little chance of getting anywhere and Lily would have no chance at all. He had done it for both of them. He lied to her to protect her from any backlashes that might occur. He also knew she would not approve of some of the things he was learning and doing and now he had lost her. Severus wept and for the first time since he became allies with Malfoy and knott he felt regret for the things he had done while learning from them. The had tortured and wiped the minds of several first years in order to learn the dark arts and now he might be going to prison.

xxx

Harry walked into his dorm headed for the trunk at his bedside. It was not very often that he sent a message to his dad but he needed some reassurance that the changes he had made would not affect too much of the future or done something that would make the future he came from change in worse ways than what he remembered. Opening the trunk he climbed down the ladder into the world created by his dad for him to find one of the house elves who could contact Chaos. What he did not expect to find was Chaos himself wandering through trunk as if seeing it for the first time.

With a shout of "Dad!" Harry ran then jumped into his arms in happiness. He missed the look of confusion on Chaos' face despite hugging him back before putting him down and saying "Okay, obviously I have missed something here. I can only assume it has to do with Order as I have just returned from his prison where he seemed to have found a way to get himself out."

Harry looked up at Chaos and realised this was his dad in the past not the one he knew. His shoulders sagged briefly before he decided it didn't matter he was still his Dad whether he knew him or not. So he said "Yes your brother is the reason I am here. You sent me back from the future to make changes and stop him from escaping his prison by persuading my aunt to do a blood ritual that he could manipulate and escape."

Chaos nodded, this explanation coincided with what he found out when he went to Order's prison. He looked at the boy who actually looked like him and was surprised that he had a child in the future especially after he swore to himself that he would not have any more children after all of his previous children either became evil. disappeared or died. It was too painful losing them like that.

As if knowing what was going through Chaos' mind Harry said "You adopted me, you told me we are related by blood, I am a descendant of your children through my parents. You decided to take me in when you found out I was abused my relatives, it turned out Order was controlling my aunt and uncle through the ritual I mentioned earlier."

Chaos' eyes widened at that he could sense the connection to Harry and knew he had done a thorough job of adopting him. Harry was no longer human. He was a smaller version of him. He already loved the child and it made him happy knowing that he would not be alone in the future. With a wide smile he picked up Harry who squealed at the sudden move and swung him around eliciting laughter from Harry as he twirled him.

Chaos and Harry sat down after a while and Harry told him about the circumstances of his life the training, what happened to the Dursleys and what happened since he came back to the past. Chaos was furious at the headmaster for trying to brush off the attack on Harry. He was considering taking Harry with him and leaving. Harry had accomplished what he came back for and the future would be different to what he knew it to be. There would be a different Harry Potter born and will have a different future to the one that his Harry had. The only other change he would need to make would be to make sure that the traitor was never a part of the lives of James Potter and his friends and that Petunia Evans never meets Vernon Dursley and utilises her magic.

He could rearrange their memories of those that had met Harry so he would not be missed. He turned to Harry and asked him if that was what he wanted "Harry, do you wish to stay here or go somewhere else. You have done what you came back to the past for and if you wish to stay and get to know your parents that's fine but you will be in danger of those in power wanting to control you. You could have a life of you own choosing anywhere you like."

Harry could hardly believe his ears. He had resigned himself to staying in the past with his parents and growing up with them but it was difficult for him knowing they would never see him as their son. He no longer felt that need for parents ever since Chaos adopted him but he had spent years in different kind of life given the one thing he longed for when he lived with the Dursleys. Oh he had grown to care for his family but he did dread the thought of spending so many years to return where he came from originally and even then he would be a completely different person to the one who left.

The most difficult thing he did not look forward to was leaving James. In the short time they had come to know each other they had formed a bond of brothers. It was the reason he was ruthless when he dealt with the families of those who had attacked him thinking he was James. He turned to Chaos and said "Yes I wish to leave. I know that it will be difficult for me going through this life and starting again when I return to the future considering I will not age like everyone else."

Chaos felt relief for Harry's choice. He had fore seen the wizards take advantage of Harry's love for his family and twist it to use him for their own gain. He would not have been happy there and the changes made from future knowledge created new problems that could have been avoided. With Harry's permission Chaos dulled everyone's memories of Harry making everyone kind of think of him as not important like a visitor passing through. He also made sure that the culprits who had attacked Harry were locked up in Azkaban for their crimes, then sent Harry back to the future.

xxx

Harry found himself in front of his dad who was smiling at him as he hugged him and said "Welcome back kiddo, you did a good job. Order is in his prison and your aunt never married Dursley instead she married a muggle born wizard she met when she was learning at a school of magic in Ireland. They take late bloomers. Your parents are still alive and have raised you or the other you and there is no favoritism happening. Your cousin Dudley was born a little bit earlier and the pure blood families whose sons were imprisoned for attacking you were released today."

Harry was not sure how to feel about all that he did raise his head when Chaos changed the subject and said "I was thinking since you do not need to go to Hogwarts to take your exams that maybe you would want to go to a normal non magical school."

Harry replied "Actually I think I would like that. Just regular school where I don't have to worry about magic, my previous life or anything."

Nodding Chaos replied "Yes and I will be staying with you to ensure you behave. After all you will need an adult living with you."

Laughing Harry tried to imagine his dad living like a muggle. He would have to make some serious changes, and Harry felt warmth spread in his chest at the gesture Chaos was making just allow him to have a taste of a normal life. Living in the cosmos was all well and good but it was isolated. This way he would be able to make friends and he would not need to worry about getting too attached to anyone as they would all be gone in a few decades.

Harry conjured a map and a dart, closed his eyes and threw the dart on the map then opened them to see where it landed. The dart was on a place called Forks. Harry giggled and said "Forks?Whose infinite wisdom was it to call it that?"

Chaos laughed too and said "Don't look at me, I just created the place I didn't name it. That honor lies with the humans."


	9. Chapter 9

There was no need to pack. Harry and Chaos were both discussing what kind of house they wanted to live in. "Dad we don't need all that space, can you imagine me bringing friends home from school to find a whole dimension in the house with no explanation on how it came to be? We need to make things as normal as possible. That means a normal house that does not stand out in the neighborhood."

Harry giggled at Chaos' frown "I'm sure we can come to a compromise Harry. You know what home looks like, you cannot expect me to live in a box."

Harry replied "May I remind you that this was your idea? Look how about we get the the house any room you create your space has to be hidden from human eyes. Although I have to say it defeats the purpose of living a normal life. What kind of profession are you planning on having out here anyway?"

Chaos just smiled and said "Oh it will be fine Harry. I plan to open up a cafe, I haven't seen one here. I can hire the local's kids to work with me. It'll give me something to do while you are at school."

Harry's eyes widened knowing his dad's lack of subtlety. He was most likely going to create a fancy cafe that would out them as supernatural. He had a feeling a lot of memories and time travel was going to be manipulated before their time in the small town was over.

They found a house next door to the chief of police Charlie Swan. Chaos was a little wary about him being so close but then decided if he saw anything he shouldn't he can always undo it or erase memories as needed. He was determined to make a go at this for Harry. They made a show of having movers drive up their driveway and their belongings moved into the house.

The house was a simple three bedroom house with two bathrooms a fairly wide backyard and a forest close by. Chaos out his foot down about the furniture, everything was mordenised and comfortable, soft neutral colors in all the rooms even Harry kept his four poster bed that could fit several adults. They enlarged the bedrooms as both of them were used to large spaces.

When the movers were gone Chaos created a small version of their home connected to his suite of rooms. Only Harry and himself could see it. Just as he finished they had a visitor. It was their next door neighbor.

It looked like Charlie had just arrived home as he was still wearing his police uniform. He had a smile on his face when the door was opened and he met his new neighbor. "Hello, my name is Charlie, I'm your next door neighbour I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood."

Chaos stood at the door thinking 'oh no we have one of those neighbours that want to get to know us.' Out loud he said "Thank you. I am..." He froze time as he realised he had not thought about what he was going to tell people what his name was then shouted "Harry!"

Harry came to the door to find everything in sight frozen and sighed before saying "Ok dad what did you do?"

Chaos gave Harry an innocent look and said "I didn't do anything. I just wanted to ask you what you want to be known as. I was thinking Our name could be the Buttkisses from that movie about the twins you forced me to watch the other day."

Harry scowled and said "Dad if you make me have a humiliating name like that I will tell people I do not know you."

Laughing Chaos replied "Fine but what would you like as your second name. I need to introduce us to our neighbour."

Sighing in relief this time Harry replied ok what about something English like Smythe. It's short and easy enough to remember. You can always give us a background of old money to explain to expensive furnishings."

Harry went back inside the house and Chaos made time resume itself before replying to Charlie who was just unfrozen but unaware of what had happened "Smythe, Chaos Smythe."

Shaking each other's hand they chatted a bit about the move making Chaos explain their move as a need for a change from their old lives and beginning anew. By the time Charlie had left they had been invited to a barbecue that evening at one of Charlie's friends' house. When Chaos mentioned he had a son, Charlie told him he had a daughter and that she could watch him for Chaos at the barbecue. There would be other kids there as well and Harry would be sure to find other kids his own age there.

When Chaos told this to Harry as soon as he got into the house Harry was actually surprised that his dad was getting into the normal life routine so quickly. He did not mind the arranged play date even though he was too old for it, it would help him settle in.

Harry got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a t shirt with the name of a band on it. His dad was in a stripped white and blue shirt and black jeans. Both were wearing trainers. They made their way to their car just as Charlie waved at them as he got into his. The plan was to follow him to the house in their own car.

xxx

Upon arrival Harry found he liked the place. It was taking place on the beach and there were plenty of people there. He was introduced to a boy named Jacob who was there with Charlie's daughter Bella. She was a pale quiet reserved girl who seemed to stick close to Jacob. Eventually he started talking to another boy named Seth and they quickly became friends. Harry could tell there was something about the place and the people that was different. The magic he could sense in the air, it wasn't until they were sat down and telling stories that he raised what he was sensing, something he was sure his dad would know by now. The unnaturally big boys around them were shape shifters.

The tribal magic flowed through the area. He could now pick out who was a shape shifter and who was not. Seth was one and so was Jacob. He picked out the others he had been briefly introduced to including a girl who seemed really sad and if the emotions coming off her were any indication she was unhappy with being a shifter.

The only thing that disturbed him was Bella, Charlie's daughter. The shifters were a bit uneasy next to her and looked like they smelled something bad. He discreetly used his animal senses to sniff around her when he got close to her but all he got was that she had a sweeter than normal scent, which was strange seeing as every one else had either the animal scent of the shifters or regular human scent. He sent a mental question to his dad about what he was trying to figure out

Chaos replied fro where he was 'I suppose this place is not as normal as we had hoped. I have garnered there are vampires and shape shifters although the shape shifter think of themselves as werewolves. Bella is dating one of them that is why she smells off. We will have to check them out later to see if they mean any harm before we decide to settle here properly.'

As soon as Harry heard about the vampires he began to have a different view of the girl, he asked Chaos 'Does her dad know?' Despite being in the middle of a conversation with Charlie and Billie, Jacob's father, Chaos replied 'No he does not know. Although it looks like Billie knows and has made an attempt to stop her dating a vampire and failed. Jacob and the other shape shifters know too as they spent a part of this past year protecting her from other vampires, they have not found the vampires yet.'

Harry frowned and said 'Will the vampires be any problem for us, like if i got bitten somehow what will happen to me?'

Chaos shook his head and said 'no, they won't be a problem. If you were bitten they will burn and die. Your blood is not human any more you will not be affected by it. Anyway you can reinforce your body, Harry, their teeth will be unable to penetrate your skin, although it will out us to supernatural creatures that are around.'

Harry sighed in relief. He actually managed to enjoy the rest of the evening afterwards.

xxx

It was quite late when Harry and Chaos got into their car to go home. Charlie had left earlier citing he had work in the morning. Bella was leaving as well. It seemed that Jacob was driving her halfway. Just as they saw Jacob stop his car, they noticed another one waiting opposite it. Beside the car was a boy waiting. Despite how young he looked it was clear to Harry and Chaos that he was not human. Harry spoke just as they drove by not realising they could be heard by the boy outside "He's a vampire isn't he?"

The boy froze at those words and turned to watch the new people in town. He whispered to himself 'how did he know?' but by then they were gone. He needed to tell his family about this. The knew people only got a glance of him in the dark and knew what he was.

Bella looked up at him sleepiness forgotten as Edward failed to hug her like he normally did when he picked her up and asked "Edward, what's wrong?"

Returning his attention to his girlfriend Edward replied "I'm not sure I think we may have been exposed to your new neighbours. They know what I am."

Bella's eyes widened at the words as she asked "Oh god! What do we do now?"

Edward led her into the car as he answered her forgetting about Jacob who was standing there "We need to let my family know and see what we can find out about them, if they are a danger to us."

Jacob spoke up then "Wait, how do they know about you? Do they know about us?"

Edward turned his attention to Jacob who was now much closer than before and replied "I heard the kid as they drove by he knew what I was with just a glance. It might be possible he knows what you are I don't know."

Jacob turned to his car as he spoke, "I need to let Sam know about this. They seemed okay at the barbecue and I didn't sense anything from them so they may just have run into your kind before and know how to identify you. I just hope this does not complicate things with the red head after Bella. We have enough to worry about. If I find out anything from my end I'll let you know."

Edward nodded and replied "Likewise, goodnight Jacob."

With that they both got into the car and drove in opposite directions. Neither saw the two sets of eyes watching them from not too far away listening to their conversation. Harry and Chaos knew they had been heard earlier and wanted to see their reaction to the knowledge. Chaos wanted to erase the knowledge from their minds and Harry argued that they could not just solve their problems with their powers. He wanted to see where this would lead. They went home knowing they would most likely receive visitors soon.

xxx

Harry woke up a bit early the next morning and decided he would go for a run. He putt on his running clothes and left the house making his way to the forest behind their house. It would be a good way to explore the place and find his way around. If Harry was a normal kid he would have felt that the forest was not as friendly as it looked, as it was he just thought it was a bit creepy as it got darker the further in he went.

He could sense the creatures that lived in there scuttling about their day as he passed by them. He ran uphill not really caring how far he ran he knew he could get home no matter where he ended up. Up there the trees were taller and seemed to be more spaced out that before. What actually made him stop was the silence that now surrounded him.

The Quiet was unnerving Harry unconsciously sent a mental distress call to his dad who appeared in front of him making him jump and said "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer as something came hurtling toward them so fast it looked like it apparated. Harry dodged the strike from what ever it was that attacked them and Chaos waved a hand suspending it in mid air. It was a very, pale beautiful red haired woman with a sneer on her face which was quickly changing to panic as she realised she could not move from where she was suspended.

Chaos observed her like he would an experiment and said "You are a vampire, a bastardised version of my creations."

He waved his hand again and dropped her, then watched as she stood up and took off knowing he was not the easy prey she previously thought he was. She now knew she was not going to be able to get her revenge without help. She needed a new plan, a plan that kept her out of the line of fire and get to her target. This new whatever he was, was a complication she did not need.

Harry watched as the vampire took off and said "She is not like the other one we saw last night. Her blood lust is at the fore front of her mind and she seems consumed with rage."

Chaos nodded in agreement, unless it affects us we will not get involved. She is out for revenge for the loss of someone she loved. I didn't have the heart to kill her for wanting that."

Harry looked up in surprise and asked "Who?"

Chaos replied "I didn't look too deep in her mind I was just assessing whether she would be a nuisance or not. She will leave us alone that is for sure she sensed we are not her usual prey."

Harry answered with a question "You do know she kills innocents right?"

Chaos shrugged "If i went around killing everything that does that how many creatures would I have to destroy? I have to be careful I could upset the balance of the world by interfering. I don't belong here remember. I will only interfere if it's something catastrophic or something trying to harm you. Come on lets go home before another one of those creatures show up."

They disappeared in a flash of fire just as a huge brown wolf tracking the vampire they had just met arrived at the scene in time to see them leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob ran back to where the others were gathered waiting for him in the forest after his initial call for an emergency meeting. The first to meet him was Sam the alpha of their pack. He already knew what Jacob had seen as soon as he had transformed into his wolf form. They both waited for everyone in tghe pack to join them before starting to speak.

Sam asked "Okay, what do we know about those two and do they know about us?"

Jacob was the one who answered "We have to assume so. If they can recognise a vampire in the dark while in a moving vehicle we have to assume they might be able to recognise us too. The question really should be are they a threat to our tribe?"

Seth spoke up. "I spent time with Harry at the barbecue I did not see anything about him that would say he was a threat to us in fact he was really nice."

Jacob rolled his eyes and said "You think everyone is nice Seth and I met him too. Although I agree with you that I could not sense anything bad from him the fact remains he is an unknown and I saw him and his father disappear in in a column of fire. Now I don't know about you but that is a potential unknown threat until we know for sure they are not like the vampires or worse."

A few conversations and arguments erupted after Jacob spoke until Sam called for order telling them that the only thing they could do was keep an eye on them and if they came to the reserve they would handle it then. They did not want to take the chance that they may be potentially exposing themselves by confronting the two. Their main concern at that point in time was Victoria, the red head who was trying to get past them to kill Bella.

As soon as they parted Jacob made his way to Bella's house. He was picking her up for the day as usual. He stopped outside by the forest edge and watched Bella's neighbors' house. It looked like any other house on the street only newly painted and the cars in the driveway suggested whoever lived there had money. Even what he could see of the furniture through the window looked expensive.

He was so engrossed in his spying he jumped almost a foot in the air when a voice beside him spoke "You know if you took a picture not only would it last long, you would be able to look at it whenever you wanted."

He turned to see Chaos standing in front of him. Forgetting he was in his wolf form Jacob replied "I wasn't..."

Chaos cut him off "Don't, I hate liars. I could sense you while I was in the house. You have been here for a good twenty five minutes just staring. Now normally I wouldn't care about it but I have a son to protect."

Jacob finally realised he was having a conversation in his wolf form and Chaos laughed before saying "Finally caught on haven't you, Jacob Black?"

Jacob moved backwards and asked "How did you know that? What are you? I saw you and your son disappear in a column of fire earlier."

Chaos merely shrugged and said What we are is none of your concern.

"That is not for you to decide."

Chaos' eyes narrowed and Jacob could feel the earth as if he were suffocating and that he may look like the bigger and stronger predator but he was nowhere near as powerful as the one in front of him and the killing intent coming from him had him gasping for air as well.

Chaos "Are you threatening us?"

Jacob didn't get a chance to answer as Harry came out of the house to see what was going on. Upon seeing his dad looking like he was about to shred Jacob in his wolf form he apparated inbetween them and said to his dad "Dad, I think you need to go inside and calm down."

Chaos gave Harry a whithering look and said "Do you honestly think I will leave you here alone with him?"

Getting annoyed Harry replied "Dad you are not helping."

Chaos backed down but he did not leave. Jacob broke the silence that followed by saying "What was that?"

Harry gave a small mile that seemed forced and said "Well I suppose since we know about you we can tell you a bit about us. We have abilities most humans do not have. I new almost as soon as I met you that you and your friends were not fully human and that there are vampires here too."

Jacob was shocked. He had not expected them to be so forthcoming. Actually the boy's father was a little antagonistic. But then again he could not blame the guy he did after all catch him spying and then he gave the impression he thought of them as threats.

Harry's smile widened at the look on Jacob's face, then said "Why don't you shift back, come into the house and talk. Unless you feel more comfortable with your friends around you we can meet up somewhere else of your choosing."

Jacob shifted back to his human form and put on the shorts that were around his leg and said "I have to pick up Bella in a bit, why don't you come. I'm sure Sam will want to be there as well."

Nodding Harry turned to Chaos and said "Well?"

Chaos replied with a question "Where?"

Jacob said "La push. We usually spend the day there."

Chaos "Fine, I am coming too. Go get Bella, then let us know when you are ready to leave."

xxx

Jacob's biggest worry was only one particular wolf, Paul. His temper was one to be wary of. He remembered what almost happened when he brought Bella the first time around. Would he shift and attack before hearing the full story? He knew next to nothing about the Smythes. Being told they have abilities that most humans don't have was not an explanation of what it is they could do or what they were. Were they even human?

All these thoughts went through his mind as he made his way into Bella's house. She was waiting for him as usual and he felt the familiar pang of guilt for how he treated her when he first found out about being a wolf. He resolved right then to make sure she was safe not only from Victoria but from her neighbours as well if they turned out to be evil.

Harry and Chaos followed Bella and Jacob to Emily and Sam's house Chaos was not very enthused about it. He grumbled at Harry who had made him come along. "Why can't we just make them get over it and go home. Did I not socialise enough at the party? You have to make me do this?"

Smiling Harry replied "I did not force you to come dad. I told you that I could go alone with Jake and Bella. I would be fine."

Scoffing Chaos replied "Harry, sometimes you forget how young you are. Have you forgotten this morning already? You did not have the common sense to sense for danger when you went running and panicked enough to send me a distress call. How can I trust that you will be careful while alone with the shape shifters and if you couldn't agree on anything and things went wrong?"

Harry replied "Have you no faith in me dad? Despite how young I am I am your son and I have a lot of power to be able to protect myself."

Chaos "I know that Harry, but you haven't had much time to learn how to control all of your powers just yet. That will take centuries to learn and until then you will have your old man being overprotective like now."

They arrived at that point and got out of the car when Harry said "Dad, please try to reign yourself in if you get bored."

Chaos just smiled but did not say anything. Instead they got out of the car an went inside with Jacob and Bella. Jacob made the introductions to Emily, Sam and the rest of the group. Emily greeted them with a smile saying "Hello, nice to meet you both. She went to one of her drawers and brought out a large lollipop and offered it to Harry who accepted it with glee. Normally Chaos did not let him have sugar because he got hyper and really annoying. He had already ate his daily allowance of candy and smiled at Chaos' look of horror as he put the treat in his mouth.

In a panic Chaos waved his hand and turned the lollipop into a piece of broccoli creating a look of horror on Harry's face as he bit into it and whined "Dad!"

The rest of the room went quiet at the display of magic and were watching the two.

Chaos replied "You know you are not allowed more candy until tomorrow Harry. You think I don't know know that you snuck another six slabs of candy bars before we left the house? I refuse to deal with you bouncing off the walls."

He turned to Emily and said "I'm sorry for that. I was kind of you to offer him the sweet, normally it would be okay for him to have candy but he goes through so much of it in a day and he ate a lot of it today he is banned from having any for a week."

Emily smiled and said "That's okay, I suppose I should have checked with you first before offering it to him."

They all sat down and everyone had their attention on Harry and Chaos. Harry started a conversation with Seth and they all seemed to relax after a while before the discussions they came for began. They could tell it was going to be a while before they could leave. Watching his son get on with one of the boys made him resolve to at least try. Harry did not have a lot of friends and it was something he wanted for him.

xxx

By the end of the meeting Chaos and Sam found they got along pretty well especially when Chaos revealed he knew more about their tribe than they did such as the fact they were descendent from wizards whose line became squibs but managed to maintain a magical gene that evolved into the wolf gene in a time of desperation and danger. Chaos and Harry revealed themselves to be wizards and also told them about the wizarding world. The shape shifters were a part of that world the secrecy included them.

They were surprisingly accepting of the two once they knew that they were magical. Chaos felt safe leaving Harry to hang out with them although he had instructions to apparate home when he wanted to come home. He left Harry showing Seth some of his magic and the others watching with fascination.

Seth laughed as Harry transfigured a stool into a cat then back, he noticed Paul was the only one still eating. He had a hot dog in his hand and was about to bite into it. Seth leaned over to Harry and said "Hey Harry, change Paul's hot dog into something else while he's eating it."

Harry turned to look at Paul who had just taken a bite of his hot dog and was about to take another, he waved his hand and the hot dog changed into a little sausage dog wrapped in a bun in his hand. It's little barks startled Paul and he dropped it making everyone laugh. He looked up at Harry anger in his eyes and said "urrgh gross, What did you do that for? You think that was funny? That was the last hot dog."

Seth was the one who replied "It was only a joke Paul and you have to admit it was quite funny."

Paul started shaking in rage gaining Jacob's attention. Sighing Jacob said "Seriously Paul, you are going to lose it over a sausage and a bun?"

By the time he finished speaking he was standing between Harry and Paul. Sam came from behind him and dragged him outside not wanting him to phase in the house. Harry followed them outside to see what would happen. Paul had already changed by the time he got to the door to his disappointment. Seth was trying to keep him inside in case he got hurt. Instead of being afraid of the huge wolf growling at him Harry walked forward cast a calming spell over him and watched as Paul reverted back to his human form.

He stood there completely naked having shred his clothes during the change. Harry covered his eyes and shouted "A little warning that you flash around naked after your change would have been nice. You know there are some things you can never unsee."

He conjured a pair of jeans, trainers and t shirt for Paul making him wide eyed forgetting his anger in the moment and asking "You can make clothes out of nothing?"

Harry nodded and said "It's not common but yes conjuring is one of the forms of magic. Dad is better at it though."

Seth asked "How does that work I mean when you say anything..."

Harry smiled and conjured a new hot dog for the now embarrassed Paul. The hot dog was three times bigger than the one he transfigured.

Chaos went into town to look around the place. He decided to get Harry settled into school and his plans for his cafe started. It looked like he might need to build a new building for it as there really was not anywhere he could move into and it would be nice to build something the human way for a change.


	11. Chapter 11

The first day of school felt a little daunting for Harry. This was his first time in a non magical school. He was pretty sure that home learning with his dad and Hogwarts were two different things. He wondered how long he would last. If the way the lessons frustrated him when he was in Hogwarts because he already knew the material, how bad would it be here? He got dressed in jeans and a shirt and went downstairs where his dad had actually made breakfast without magic. Smiling at the gesture he sat down at the table and a plate was placed in front of him just as Chaos said "Morning son. Breakfast is ready."

Harry replied "Morning Dad, what inspired this?"

Smiling Chaoos replied "I'm only trying to do things the mortal way. Now eat up and tell me what you think of my cullinary skills."

Harry picked up his knife and fork and started eating. Just as he expected his dad's cooking was great. He wondered if it was possible for the him to do anything badly. Voicing his thoughts he asked "Hey Dad is there anything you can't do perfectly?"

Giving Harry a confused look he asked "What do you mean?"

Harry answered "Well, I am your son and I am not able to do everything as well as you do. I'm not talking in terms experience power and all that but I make mistakes and I am clumsy sometimes, I forget things, I even burn food sometimes when I cook the mortal way, shouldn't I have inherited your perchance for doing everything so well?"

Chaos sat down next to Harry and said "Not everything is inherited Harry. You should also remember I am billions upon billions years old so the chances of ever doing anything the same way I do is far off for you, not to worry, you will get there."

Harry's fork stopped halfway to his mouth and said just as Chaos stopped speaking "Wow you are old!"

Laughing Chaos replied "Yes I am older than dirt literally."

Harry finished breakfast and went to the car. The sun was out despite the chill in the air. Chaos conjured a jacket, a hat and a scarf on Harry just as they walked outside. He saw Bella leave her house as well and she walked over and said "Hi!"

Both Harry and Chaos replied "Hi!"

She looked a bit bit awkward as she was only used to dealing with Harry not his dad. She faced him and went on to say "If you like I can give Harry a ride to school in the mornings. After all we do go to the same school and it would free up your mornings as well."

Harry looked at his dad to see what he would say.

Chaos replied "Thanks for the offer but today is Harry's first time in school, I want to drop him off."

Bella smiled and said "Oh I can understand that. I'll see you at school Harry." Turning back to Chaos she said "Don't worry I will be around if he needs anything." Then back to Harry she said "Harry please don't hesitate to find me if you do need anything. I'll see you at school."

Harry nodded and she walked back to her truck. A big red old thing that made the loudest noise he had ever heard a car make.

xx

Harry and Chaos pulled up into the school parking lot as expected everyone there at that time was watching them. Harry smiled at his dad, undid his seat belt and said "Well here I go. Let's hope I won't find trouble like I did in Hogwarts."

Chaos smiled back and said "Have fun, Harry. I will pick you up after school."

Harry opened his door grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He made his way to reception to find out what classes he had and where they were. Looking around at the place, he felt a bit disappointed at the simplistic arrangement of the place. Although he knew he should not expect something like Hogwarts, he had hoped at least to find something interesting about the school.

The morning was spent in classes he wished he had not signed up for. He was thinking about talking to his dad about placing him in a higher grade because sitting there and learning multiplication tables was torture. Originally he thought he could cope with the easy classes, he wanted to try and make some friends his own age so he thought it would be worth it but the kids were too young to hold any interest for him. He was used to being around more mature people. The torture subsided at lunch time when he sat out side with his packed lunch of fruit and a bottle of water. Most of the school were outside enjoying the sunshine. No-one sat with him at first until Bella joined him at his table.

He looked up at her from where he sat and smiled. Taking that as an invitation Bella sat down and said "How are you liking your first day?"

Harry replied with a groan before he answered "If I had known the classes would be this easy I would have asked dad to have me in a higher grade, much higher. I have a feeling I am way ahead."

Giving Harry a sympathetic look she said "Why don't you talk to the principle and see what he says. I guess there is really no point in you being in a class where you learn nothing. Although I would think that you would be comfortable learning with people your own age."

Harry nodded and said "I thought so too when dad suggested having me start further up but I thought it would be easier this way."

Standing up Bella said "Come on I'll come with you to his office. I'm sure he can sort it, he'll probably have to call your dad and everything but I don't see any reason for him not to take you seriously."

Harry packed up his lunch and went with Bella. It ended up being a long afternoon of tests to find out what his level is and where to place him. That was how when the new week began a few days later Harry found himself in the same class as Bella and on top of being popular for being the kid he was now popular for being the youngest in the school taking final year classes.

Harry had not yet met the Cullens. He knew Bella had told them about his visit to the reservation with his dad and they wanted to meet him. They had not been to school for a few days due to the sun being out, but as Harry arrived at school that Monday morning they were there and they were all watching him as he got out of his dad's car.

Chaos noticing the stares got out of the car and walked over to the Cullens. He could see the surprise on their faces as he approached them and said "Could you please not stare at my son like that you are frightening him."

Edward answered "I'm sorry, we didn't realise we were scaring him."

Bella pitched in "Sorry Mr Smythe, they are just curious about him and you. They meant no harm."

Nodding Chaos said "Fine, just remember even though he behaves like he is older sometimes he is still only eleven years old, I would appreciate it if you kept that in mind."

Chaos returned to Harry who was still standing by the car and said "Listen Harry, don't worry about the Cullens they will not harm you. If you do decide to talk to them tell them what we told the wolves. You know you can come home whenever you want to. Oh and ..."

He handed Harry a wrapped lunch and said "Go in before you are late."

Harry took the bag hugged his dad and walked inside. His first lesson was biology and he took that with Bella and Edward. He shrugged and went inside the classroom and found a seat in front of the couple.

xx

Edward watched as the father of the boy he had been watching walked over to him and his siblings. He could hear Alice's frustrated thoughts as she could not see anything about them, he could not hear their thoughts and Jasper could not sense there feelings. They were a blind spot for all their abilities.

The man oozed confidence and power. He could feel it. This was not someone to get on the wrong side of. As a predator he was not usually cowed but he knew that if he tried to fight this being, because there was no way he was man or creature, he would lose and most likely not even see it coming. He could tell even his siblings were nervous. The only calm one was Bella, she had already met him.

When he watched as the son sat down after nodding to him and Bella he could sense the same power from the kid as the father only it felt less intimidating. Most likely because the kid did not have as much control.

xxxx

In a dark, dank filthy cell sat two men with a grudge a mile wide. The only thing that that kept them going was the thought of revenge on the one who had done this to them. They had had their lives ripped away from them by a boy with a righteous act. Harry Potter would pay for what he did to them. They knew they would eventually be let out and the time was nearing. Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape waited for the day they would be let out of their prison. Knott junior wanted nothing to do with vengeance. He was not willing to go after someone as powerful as Harry. He was not stupid. The boy oozed power and not just political power, magical power. The kind he sensed from Dumbledore only much more potent. If he was that powerful as a child he would be even more so as an adult.

The footsteps coming towards their cells had all three men excited. It was a sound they had not heard ever since they had been locked up. It meant the guards were coming to their cell block. It was time to rejoin the outside world. The smiles on Malfoy and Snape were disturbing. Knott just shook his heard and shakily got on his feet. He was so emaciated he hoped he had enough strength to move on his own. His father had visited him when he was first locked up, he told him he would be waiting for him to come home and he could reinstate him as his heir. He warned him to behave and keep his head down because if he was locked up again the family title would go to the next family member entitled to it, some distant cousin. Malfoy's father was dead so he already had the title, Snape did not have anything so they did not have to worry about losing anything.

The sun stung their eyes as they left Azkaban. They got into the rickety boat and returned to the shore where the guard left them and returned to his post. Two Aurors were there waiting to escort them to the ministry and completing their paperwork before they would be allowed to go home. Knott looked over at where he had just come from and vowed he would make sure he would not return there. They may have been kept in a cell block with no dementor guards but it was bad enough. He supposed it was because they were minors when they were locked up. He knew they would not be that lucky next time. He turned his attention to their escorts placed his hand on the portkey and they all left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chaos stared at the empty lot he just bought. granted it was bigger than most places he had seen while looking around for a place to build his shop, it was still quite small to him. In fact it was down right tiny. He groaned and thought 'what am I supposed to do with this now?'

Finally shrugging he returned to his car. In order to keep up appearances he would have to have things done the mortal way.

Chaos drove home to wait for the building men he hired to arrive. They were going to be travelling from Metropolis and some of the natives on the rez also offered their services, they needed the money. He wondered how Harry was doing but decided against sending a mental message. Harry accused him of being worse than a mother hen when it came to worrying and he figured he was probably right. He just did not feel comfortable with his son in a school with vampires, no matter how friendly they were. Pulling himself together he concentrated on getting things ready for the building of his shop.

xxxxx

A few months later ...

Harry walked out of class feeling dejected. He had hoped the work would be harder but it was not. He supposed he would stick it out if he wanted to experience school and not just pass by it. There wasn't long left before graduation. His teacher gave them a project during class and Harry was paired with Bella and Edward Cullen for it. He wondered what his dad was going to say about it.

Bella turned from Edward and said to Harry, "Harry, do you want to come over to my house to do the project or work at yours?"

Harry shrugged and said "It's better if we do it at mine."

Edward cut in "We will have to work on the project tonight, I won't be home over the weekend and next week is graduation we are having a party at our house, you're invited." Edward handed Harry an invite in an envelope and went on speaking "Your dad is invited too, it's for both of you."

Harry took the invitation a bit warily and sent a mental massage to his dad asking about he party. His dad replied he could go if he wanted to but he was too busy with the shop which was opening in a few days. Chaos did everything the mortal way despite being tempted several times to use his powers to complete it. He wondered if it was worth it seeing as Harry was not going to be in school as long as they originally thought. He figured he could always donate the shop to someone when he left.

Harry and Chaos never really had much to do with the Cullens ever since they moved to Forks. It seemed they preferred to keep their distance as long as Harry and Chaos did. They also had the reassurance of Jacob that they were okay seeing as Harry spent a lot of time on the rez with Seth. They became very good friends, even Chaos did not bat an eyelid when Seth came over to their house or Harry went over.

As the months passed by Harry could feel the rising tension on Edward and his siblings. He sensed it on the rez as well and knew something was going on. Considering how protective Edward was over Bella and Jacob also made a fuss over her, he knew the whole tense situation was something to do with her. He remembered his dad talking about the red head vampire that tried to attack him wanting vengeance on someone and put two and two together realising that Bella was the intended target.

Edward told Harry he would drive behind his dad when he was picked up.

xxxxx

Edward's face on seeing Harry and Chaos' home was a bit comical. He could see the vampire was impressed. Harry smiled and said "We an work in the conservatory. There is loads of space in there."

Working with Edward gave Harry a chance to observe him out of class. He was less tense and more relaxed, most likely because he did not have to keep as tight a leash on himself as he did among an entire school of humans. A part of him wondered what he smelt like to the vampire especially after his dad said his blood was different from normal humans and would burn up the vampires if they tried to drink it.

He got up halfway through the project and excused himself. He came back with a tray of drinks and snacks and set them on the table. Edward was confused the snacks and the drink smelled really good. Noticing the confusion on Edward's face Harry said "The snacks are edible for you as well. My dad made them while we were working."

Edward looked at Bella who shrugged and picked up her drink and drank some. She loved the drinks from Harry's house they were exquisite. Chaos refused to say how he made them because he planned to have them in his shop when it opened. He did not want someone else stealing his recipes. Edward warily picked up the drink in front of him and took a sip. His eyes widened at the taste. It was better than human blood and quenched his thirst immediately. The burning he learned to live with all his life as a vampire was completely gone. He downed the drink and asked Harry "What is in that? It's amazing."

bella smiled as Harry shrugged and said "I couldn't even begin to tell you. I never learned my dad's skill at mixing drinks, I just drink will have to ask him."

Bella laughed and said "That is always your answer Harry, aren't you even curious a little bit?"

Edward spoke before Harry could say anything "The drink is more than a normal drink isn't it?"

Harry looked up and said "Most likely why?"

Harry saw Edward's eyes looked much much lighter than normal and the dark circles under his eyes that he associated with the vampires as they all seemed to have them, were gone and Harry new his dad had given Edward a drink of blood mixed with a few drops of nectar. He wanted to face palm but decided against it in front of his guests and answered his own question "Your thirst is gone!"

Edward nodded and said "Yeah, I don't think I remember ever feeling this good."

Harry smiled at him and said "That is a good thing right?"

Edward smiled back and said "Yes it is."

Bella was in shock where she sat and said "Edward is that true? You are not thirsty any more?"

Harry sent a message to his dad and asking "Hey dad, how long id that going to last?" Chaos replied "It will last for a few days before he starts feeling the burn again. I can make it permanent but I need to know what kind of being he is before I do. He will have to earn it if he wants it."

Harry returned his attention to his guests and said "Well that was an unexpected welcome side effect."

Bella asked "Is it permanent? Do you think your dad will agree to make some for the others?"

Edward listened as he wanted to know too. Harry stood up and said "I'll go ask him."

Edward was excited about it. He kissed Bella for much longer than he usually did as soon as Harry was out of the room. He felt euphoric when the usual blood lust did not rise. Not even a twinge. "Bella, it's constant burning, there is nothing there. I really hope it is permanent because I have never felt this good. Its amazing. Bella laughed with him happy that she was not causing Edward any pain. The stopped when Harry and Chaos walked into the room.

Chaos stood by the door and said "Harry told me about the side effect of the drink. I can assure you that was unexpected. I made it to make it easier for you to control your thirst when you are around my son. It has taken me a while to get it right. The effects are supposed to last a few days. I will make some for your family for next week when Harry comes to your home. I can't make it often it takes a lot of time and the ingredients are quite rare."

Edward waited until Chaos stopped talking before saying "Can you not let us know how to make it and we could do it ourselves?"

Shaking his head Chaos replied "It would do you no good to learn how to make it. You are not magical, you need magic for some of the steps to be completed and one of the ingredients is impossible to find unless you have magic. I plan on having it in the magical side of my shop when its open. I will only be selling it to your family as I know you go out of your way to preserve human life."

Edward smiled a little then frowned and said "If other vampires hear about it they will stop at nothing to get their hands on it. Even harm you and your son for it."

Chaos shrugged and said they will have to find us first. The only reason you are able to get into this house is because I let you. I can hide mine and my son's presence if I wish it."

Before Chaos left the room he said "Before you leave I will give you the rest of the drink that I made for you, for the rest of your family to try."

As Edward left the house he took Bella halfway to the rez to meet and spend some time with Jake as she wanted, then made his way to own home. he could not wait for the others to try the amazing drink and the fact that Chaos was willing to make it just for his family to buy made rethink the man's motives. He can't be all bad if he was worried about human life could he?

xxxx

The one most affected was Jasper. If he could cry he would have done. They were all sitting at the dining room table facing each other. Carlisle broke the silence "This is amazing Edward. Did he say he could not teach us how to make it?"

Knowing he had already said so Edward did not feel impatience like he normally would have for having to repeat himself. He just nodded an said "He said we need to be magicals to make it and there is an ingredient that can only be picked by someone with magic."

Emmett was just as rowdy as ever and said "I think I'm going to make this guy my best friend."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, although she looked torn between wanting to hate what she thought was a mortal human and being impressed by what he managed to do with a drink.

Alice had a thoughtful look on her face before she asked "Why did he make the drink in the first place?"

"You know how Bella Harry and I got a class project, his dad made the drink to make it easier for me to control my blood lust while I was around his son. It was why he wanted us to the project at his house instead of here or at Bella's."

When Edward stopped taking Carlisle said "I suppose I can't blame him for wanting to protect his child."

Alice smiled and said "Are they coming to the party next week, I can't see their futures. It's like with the wolves everything disappears once they are involved. In this case the wolves are already blocking me seeing the event."

Edward answered her "I think only Harry is coming. His dad said he will have some of those drinks for us next week for the party seeing as Harry is going to be there."

They all smiled as they agreed that this was going to change their lives.


End file.
